<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ducks, Pilots and Triviadors by OtherCrazyThing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422934">Ducks, Pilots and Triviadors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing'>OtherCrazyThing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty One Pilots и Брендон и Ко участвуют в интеллектуальном поединке</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Pointers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Идея базируется на реальном контесте, который происходит каждый год в Стивенс-Поинт, Висконсин, США.<br/>Много рэндомных фактов по принципу викторины (пруф-линки можно найти в примечаниях к последней главе)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Райан обычно обедал в кафе, за столиком у окна с видом на озеро. Если было лето, то он любил сидеть на террасе и, потягивая кофе, наблюдать за людьми или читать книгу. Брендон обычно прибегал чуть позже, запыхавшись, и рассказывал какую-нибудь безумную причину своего опоздания. Никогда не было так, чтобы Брендон приходил вовремя, очень редко было так, чтобы Брендон опаздывал по какой-то банальной причине, типа автомобильных пробок или спасения котят с деревьев. Это всегда была какая-то очень интересная и запутанная история, что со временем Райан поймал себя на мысли, что ждёт Брендона с нетерпением, ожидая услышать самые неожиданные причины для опоздания.</p><p>Как только он об этом подумал, Брендон не замедлил появиться. Уже издалека было заметно, что Брендон улыбается, чуть ли не смеётся на ходу.</p><p>— Угадай что? — закричал он, не дойдя пять метров до Райана.</p><p>Райан снял солнечные очки, чтобы всмотреться в своего соседа — может быть, тот был пьян, уж слишком весёлым он казался.</p><p>— Помнишь «Молчание ягнят»? Энтони Хопкинс? Ганнибал Лектер? — сыпал вопросами Брендон.</p><p>— Только не говори, что ты его только что встретил и вы обсуждали его лихие девяностые.</p><p>Брендон засмеялся.</p><p>— Нет! Если бы! — он, наконец, сел. — Короче, помнишь я рассказывал тебе про тех ненормальных парней, которые хотят создать свою группу и стать знаменитыми?</p><p>— Эм, да? — нахмурил лоб Райан. — Как их там? Дэн и Джон?</p><p>— Тайлер и Джош, да. Неважно, — Брендон провёл рукой по волосам. — Вчера один из них мне заявляет: Энтони Хопкинс написал вальс! Вальс, Райан! — Брендон засмеялся как будто факт, что Энтони Хопкинс написал вальс является крайне смешным.</p><p>Райан ждал продолжения.</p><p>— Я им, конечно, не поверил, но сегодня утром я нашёл видео с вальсом Энтони Хопкинса на ютьюбе, — Брендон вдруг стал серьёзным, — и — он прекрасен! Я не ожидал такого от этого старикана.</p><p>— Хэй, повежливее, он хороший актёр, — улыбнулся Райан и шутливо ударил Брендона по руке.</p><p>И Райан, и Брендон работали в университете Висконсина Стивенс-Поинт. Брендон преподавал музыку и часто имел дело с людьми, которые были не намного старше его самого. Многие, кто приходили к нему учиться, хотели создать свою группу или уже были в процессе создания.</p><p>— Ко мне пришли эти два чудика, и говорят: папаша, научи нас профессионально играть на гитаре, — рассказывал Брендон Райану некоторое время назад. — Я смотрю на них и понимаю, что они едва ли моложе меня, какой я им папаша? — смеялся он. — Они конечно же, молодые и амбициозные, хотят славы и тучу поклонниц, но один из них явно как ты и я, — Брендон перестал жевать и внимательно посмотрел на Райана, — гей, — он приподнял брови и многозначительно улыбнулся Райану.</p><p>— Это, конечно, очень интересный факт в его и нашей биографии, — саркастично заметил Райан, игнорируя подмигивания Брендона, — а что со вторым участником из ансамбля «молодых и амбициозных»?</p><p>Брендон оживился:</p><p>— У второго розовые волосы, и он кажется более общительным, чем Тайлер, но, — он поднял палец вверх, — у них какой-то пунктик на религии.</p><p>— Оу, интересно.</p><p>Райан преподавал литературу. Он и Брендон снимали квартиру вместе, и между ними были очень хорошие отношения, на грани любовных. Точнее, они оба иногда переходили эту грань, но дальше, как правило, дело не заходило — что бы ни случилось вечером, на следующее утро они делали вид, что они просто друзья с привилегиями.</p><p>В свободное время Райан занимался тем, что рисовал эскизы для будущих татуировок. Он увлекался историей живописи и живописью как таковой, и сам мог делать небольшие наброски, которые со временем стали приобретать свой собственный стиль. Однажды его друг Пит Вентц увидел один из набросков и сказал, что хочет нанести рисунок себе на кожу.</p><p>— То есть, ты хочешь такую татуировку? — спросил Райан; сказать, что он удивился — ничего не сказать.</p><p>— Ага, смотрится офигенно.</p><p>С тех пор Райан рисовал что-то по заказу или для себя в свободное время. У него самого было несколько татуировок, и некоторые из его студентов имели татуировку его авторства. Иногда Райан углублялся в философские раздумья — всё ли с ним в порядке, стоит ли продолжать преподавать литературу, или уйти работать в салон и набивать татуировки качкам-байкерам по сто долларов за пару квадратных сантиметров.</p><p>В свободное время Брендон занимался всем, чего его душа желала. Он очень любил спорт, в том числе экстремальный. Но больше, чем спорт, он конечно же любил музыку и играл примерно на двадцати музыкальных инструментах. Иногда он сочинял музыку и, возможно, тоже грезил о собственной группе, славе и туче поклонниц. Но с другой стороны, зачем ему туча поклонниц, если он гей, и с третьей — университет Стивенс-Поинт обеспечивал его всем, что ему хотелось в данный период жизни. У него была возможность ходить на концерты, слушать много талантливо сделанной музыки, делиться своими знаниями и возможно взращивать юные таланты! Брендону всегда нравилось работать с теми, кто ставил высокие цели и стремился к мечте.</p><p>Но почему-то с этими новыми студентами у него стали возникать конфликтные ситуации. Райан не видел проблемы вообще, но всё чаще Брендон начал приходить недовольный после занятий с ними и часто бубнил, как старый дед. Сначала это были какие-то мелочи, — например, Тайлер и Джош могли опоздать на занятие. Обычно Брендон благодушно относился к опозданиям, но так как потом — по словам Брендона — ни с того, ни сего, Тайлер мог вести себя агрессивно или критиковать работу Брендона, или отказываться что-то делать — вот тогда-то Брендон начал понемногу терять терпение. И всё обычно сваливалось на Тайлера — Джош, видимо, был более спокойным человеком. А вот между Тайлером и Брендоном явно образовалась неприязнь.</p><p>Больше всего Брендона бесило, когда Тайлер или Джош начинали рассказывать какие-нибудь факты о чём-нибудь малоизвестном, — факты, которые Брендон в сущности обожал и коллекционировал. И если этот факт ему преподносил Тайлер (или Джош, но обычно это был Тайлер), это вызывало сильную досаду у Брендона.</p><p>— Знаешь, что они мне сказали сегодня? — сказал Брендон однажды вечером, за ужином, который приготовил Райан. Сам Райан не мог объяснить этот странный порыв — приготовить что-нибудь особенное именно сегодня, когда — Райан знал — Брендон придёт хмурый после занятия с…</p><p>— Как их зовут? Всё время забываю…</p><p>— Тайлер Джозеф и Джош Дан.</p><p>— Кто из них гей?</p><p>— Тайлер. Но возможно, я ошибаюсь, потому что с радужным флагом — как ты понимаешь — он вокруг меня не бегал.</p><p>— И что они тебе рассказали? Как правильно держать гитару?</p><p>— Нет, — Брендон взял стакан с водой. — Они мне сказали, что у Моцарта есть песня под названием Leck mich im Arsch, что в вольном переводе значит — «Поцелуйте меня в задницу»</p><p>Райан усмехнулся.</p><p>— И что тут такого? Ты расценил это, как поползновения в твою сторону?</p><p>— Нет! Просто, чёрт, — Брендон положил вилку, — я этого не знал, и не поверил им. Потому что — что за бред? Но!</p><p>— Ты загуглил и это оказалось правдой?</p><p>— Да! — вскричал Брендон. — Но это ещё не всё…</p><p>Райан поднял голову.</p><p>— Сегодня они мне рассказали о приложении, которое называется Triviador, слышал о таком?</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Райан с полным ртом.</p><p>— Занятная штука, — продолжал Брендон. — Там нужно отвечать на вопросы, ну, знаешь, типа, сколько штатов в Америке начинаются со слова «новый»?</p><p>— Ага…</p><p>— И они предложили с ними сыграть!</p><p>— И ты согласился? — удивился Райан.</p><p>— Ну да, чего в этом такого, — пожал плечами Брендон.</p><p>— Ну, вообще-то они твои студенты, предполагается, что ты их музыке учишь, а не рубишься в игры.</p><p>Брендон равнодушно махнул рукой и продолжил:</p><p>— Неважно, но, короче, я сыграл…</p><p>— И? — Райан поднял брови в ожидании.</p><p>— Сначала я выигрывал, но потом они меня обскакали, — Брендон опять начал сердиться. — И это было нечестно, потому что их было двое, а я один.</p><p>— Какая неприятность, — прокомментировал Райан.</p><p>— Не то слово, — Брендон насупился, — и Тайлер вёл себя, как ребёнок, когда его ответ оказывался верным, а мой нет. Он даже смеялся надо мной!</p><p>Райана развеселило, что, называя поведение Тайлера ребяческим, сам Брендон далеко не ушёл.</p><p>— Тебе смешно?! — Брендон грозно направил на него указательный палец.</p><p>— Нет, тебе показалось, — чтобы скрыть улыбку, Райан вытер салфеткой губы и как можно серьёзнее спросил. — А Джош?</p><p>— Джош вёл себя менее вызывающе и даже пытался поддержать меня, за что я ему в какой-то мере благодарен.</p><p>— Ну вот, уже неплохо, — Райан помолчал. — Ты же понимаешь, что не можешь знать всего-всего?</p><p>— Понимаю, но всё равно! — упрямился Брендон.</p><p>Райан встал из-за стола, подошёл к нему и погладил его по голове:</p><p>— Им никогда не победить такого воина знаний, как ты, — уверенно сказал Райан и ещё раз пригладил непослушные волосы Брендона.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты смеёшься надо мной, но это действительно так, — передразнил Брендон.</p><p>Райан улыбнулся и теперь поцеловал его в щёку.</p><p>— Пойду спать. Присоединяйся, если хочешь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trivia is a Latin Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Со временем Райан стал догадываться об истинной причине переживаний Брендона, и почему ему так не нравится Тайлер.</p><p>Каждый год в апреле проводился самый настоящий контест Trivia, который заключался в том, что каждый час на специальной радиоволне задавались восемь вопросов на самые разные тематики, в том числе на тему музыки, которая, естественно, была любимой частью у Брендона. Он ни разу не выигрывал, но сам процесс и знание огромного количества самых различных фактов на тему музыки и не только, поднимало в Брендоне волну жгучего азарта, и он получал от этого море удовольствия. Вопрос типа: сколько клякс-картинок в тесте Роршаха? — вызывало в нём бурю восторга. Потому что он знал ответ.</p><p>Когда несколько лет назад Брендон рассказал Райану о контесте и пригласил его в свою команду, Райан вообще не понимал про что речь.</p><p>— Это как «Миллионер из трущоб» только в Висконсине.</p><p>— То есть мы сможем выиграть миллион?</p><p>— Нет! — активно жестикулировал Брендон. — Максимум, что мы сможем получить, это кубок с выгравированным на нём именем нашей команды, но зато каков процесс!</p><p>— Я, конечно, буду в твоей команде, но я не знаю, смогу ли помочь.</p><p>— Сможешь! — Брендон брал его за плечи и проникновенно смотрел в глаза. — Ты же что-то знаешь? Ты же не будешь Джоном Сноу, как этот Патрик?</p><p>Райан молча смотрел на Брендона.</p><p>— Расскажи мне какой-нибудь занятный факт! Давай! — Брендон сел на высокий стул и с радостным ожиданием уставился на Райана, — ты преподаёшь литературу, ты должен знать много интересного!</p><p>— Эээ, — замялся Райан, — у Хемингуэя была Пулитцеровская и Нобелевская премии?</p><p>— Не настолько явственное! — недоумённо сказал Брендон. — Хорошо, ладно, тогда я тебя спрошу: кем по национальности был Алладин?</p><p>— Разве это из области литературы?</p><p>— Отвечай на вопрос! — строго сказал Брендон.</p><p>Райан задумался.</p><p>— Арабом?</p><p>— Нет! — щёлкнул пальцами Брендон. — Алладин был китайцем!</p><p>— Китайцем?</p><p>— Китайцем. Это один из рассказов «Тысяча и одной ночи», погугли, — радовался Брендон.</p><p>— Вау, а я и не знал, — грустно сказал Райан.</p><p>— Ничего. Будешь в моей команде — будешь знать много интересных и бесполезных фактов! Например, как этот!</p><p>Райан улыбнулся Брендону в ответ, и они договорились о встрече с командой, в которой был Патрик Стамп, Даллон Уикс, Кеннет Харрис и Сара, фамилию которой Райан так и не смог выговорить. Все они так или иначе были связаны с университетом Стивенс-Поинт.</p><p>— Ещё есть Спенсер, но он вечно опаздывает, — сказала Сара.</p><p>— Я могу привести Пита, а он может привести ещё кучу народу, — предложил Райан.</p><p>— Отлично, зови всех, — согласился Брендон, — чем больше нас, тем больше у нас мозгов!</p><p>Позже, когда вся команда была в сборе, Даллон сообщил, что их команда называется Anatis.</p><p>— Anatis? Что это значит?</p><p>— Утки. На латыни, — ответил Патрик.</p><p>— Утки? — удивился Райан. — Это очень… оригинально. Но почему — утки?</p><p>— Потому что… — начал Брендон.</p><p>Все шесть человек взялись за руки и все — кроме Райана — прокричали:</p><p>— Quack, quack, quack! Go ducks! Ву-хуу! — воскликнули все и захлопали в ладоши.</p><p>Райан не мог не улыбнуться:</p><p>— Действительно глубокомысленно.</p><p>Контест начинался в середине апреля, в пятницу, длился пятьдесят четыре часа, а в понедельник утром сообщались результаты. Подсчёт очков участвовавших в контесте команд вёлся на сайте организаторов и обновлялся каждые четыре часа. Всего могло играть до четыреста команд и занять не более четырёхсот мест. Если попасть в десятку лидеров, то можно было получить приз. Брендон и его Anatis обычно не поднимались выше пятидесятого места, но это тоже радовало Брендона и его команду. Чтобы не терять хватку в течение года, они встречались каждую неделю и обсуждали вопросы, которые публиковались на странице организаторов контеста.</p><p>— Посмотри на эту фотографию, — Патрик протянул ему фото, на котором была изображена собака, нюхающая граммофон. — Как она называется?</p><p>Райан почувствовал себя тупым.</p><p>— Без понятия. Джэк Рассел и его Граммофон?</p><p>— Нет, — засмеялся Брендон, — это His Master’s Voice, оно же HMV — «Голос его хозяина». Торговая марка в музыкальном бизнесе. А собаку нарисовал Фрэнсис Барро, — гордо заключил он.</p><p>Ему было важно принимать участие в подобном мероприятии, не ради попадания в десятку лидеров, а ради процесса, ради знания огромного количества мелких, в принципе мало кому нужных фактов. Он считал, что каждый день нужно узнавать что-то новое, иначе клетки мозга умирают.</p><p>+++</p><p>На другой день Джош сказал Брендону, что они хотят сделать кавер на «Cancer».</p><p>— My Chemical Romance? — спросил Брендон, глядя на розовые волосы Джоша.</p><p> — Ага.</p><p>— Почему именно её?</p><p>— Мы думаем, это очень сильная песня.</p><p>— Кроме того, — вдруг заговорил Тайлер, — она поможет привлечь к нам внимание.</p><p>Брендон поймал себя на том, что его немного раздражал тихий голос Тайлера и его несколько невзрачная внешность, несмотря на то, что он считался фронтменом в их дуэте. Джош на его фоне казался весьма эксцентричным — розовые волосы, небольшие туннели в каждом ухе, проколотый нос и татуировка во всю руку, которая наверняка заинтересовала бы Райана. Но Тайлер… чем больше Брендон за ним наблюдал, тем больше он ему не нравился.</p><p>— Окей, — вздохнул он, — «Cancer» так «Cancer».</p><p>Через полтора часа у них был перерыв, и Брендон решил поработать над своей неприязнью по отношению к Тайлеру. Он понял, что Джош скорее нравится ему, потому что Джош был более открытый и идущий на контакт чувак, в то время как Тайлер казался скрытным и всё время думающем о чём-то своём.</p><p>Брендон считал, что если постараться, то даже в человеке, который не нравится, можно найти что-то хорошее и сконцентрироваться на этом. Тем более он учил их музыке и любил положительные эмоции больше, чем отрицательные.</p><p>— Итак, какие планы по покорению мира? — с преувеличенным энтузиазмом спросил он. — Я слышал, вы уже договорились о выступлении в местном клубе? Какой сет-лист?</p><p>Он всё ещё улыбался, хотя почувствовал, что немного перегнул с энтузиазмом. На самом деле он ничего не знал ни о каком клубе, и спросил наобум. Джош и Тайлер переглянулись.</p><p>— Мы нигде не выступаем и ни с каким клубом не договаривались, — ответил Джош, — откуда ты мог это слышать?</p><p>— А, видимо перепутал с кем-то другим, — нервно засмеялся Брендон. — Ну, а какие планы в целом? Когда я уже услышу вас по радио?</p><p>Тайлер отвернулся и продолжил жевать свой сэндвич. Брендон ощутил, как тот закрылся, и ещё раз осознал, как сильно его раздражает этот тихоня, который отказывается идти ему навстречу, а только провоцирует на конфликт. Что с ним не так? Или что не так с ним, с Брендоном?</p><p>-…выиграть контест, — услышал он голос Джоша.</p><p>— Что? — оживился Брендон при слове «контест».</p><p>— Ну, ты не можешь про него не знать, — улыбнулся Джош, — потому что я слышал, что ты принимаешь в нём активное участие вот уже года три.</p><p>Брендон приосанился.</p><p>— Ну, бывает…</p><p>— Мы почитали правила и подумали, что это неплохой способ размять мозги и получить признание в виде кубка, — ухмыльнулся Тайлер из своего угла, — плюс, если мы выиграем, это определённо привлечёт много людей к нашей музыке.</p><p>— Вы думаете, что выиграете контест? — Брендон не смог сдержать насмешку в голосе. — Вы хоть знаете, какие там бывают вопросы?</p><p>— Знаем, — парировал Тайлер, — не думаю, что это сложнее, чем обыграть тебя в Triviador.</p><p>Брендон напрягся. Вот оно что — они собираются состязаться с ним в контесте. Может быть, поэтому они не понравились ему с самого начала — он чувствовал в них соперников в его любимом состязании! Они хотят не просто принять в нём участие, а победить и использовать эту победу ради привлечения к себе внимания. В их победе Брендон сильно сомневался, но сама идея показалась ему наглостью, а намерение подобным образом использовать контест, вдруг вызвала в нём негодование. Надо будет сегодня же собрать всю команду Anatis! Нельзя терять ни дня!</p><p>— Мы уже придумали название своей команде, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Тайлер, и на этот раз он смотрел Брендону прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Оу, и какое же? — Брендон стойко выдержал взгляд.</p><p>— Twenty One Pilots.</p><p>Брендон сдержал нервный смешок.</p><p>— Что это значит? Почему двадцать один пилот, а не двадцать два, например? — в его голосе прозвучал вызов, и он понял, что это только начало.</p><p>— Это из пьесы Артура Миллера «Все мои сыновья», — сказал Тайлер, — знаешь такую?</p><p>— Знаю, но не читал, — ответил Брендон, уже чувствуя себя как на контесте. Эти ребята заставят его попотеть.</p><p>— А я вот как раз читаю, — говорил Тайлер, рассматривая ногти, — там идёт речь о человеке, который во время второй мировой войны продавал бракованные части для самолётов, чтобы прокормить свою семью. Из-за него погиб двадцать один пилот.</p><p>Брендон молчал, понимая, что их название гораздо продуманней, чем какие-то там Anatis. Кто вообще решил, что его команда так будет называться?</p><p>— Мы даже свой символ придумали, смотри, — Джош показал ему три смотрящие в разные стороны палочки, — что думаешь?</p><p>— Очень необычно, — ответил Брендон и подумал, что нужно заставить Райана нарисовать какую-нибудь утку в стиле кубизм.</p><p>— Увидимся на стартовом показе? — спросил Джош, собирая вещи.</p><p>— А? — не сразу понял Брендон. — А, да, увидимся!</p><p>Ему срочно надо было поговорить с Райаном, и он поспешил домой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Kick-Off Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стартовый показ означал фильм, который показывали в местном кинотеатре за неделю-две до контеста. Обычно это был старый фильм, и во время показа участники записывали всё, что считали нужным, потому что потом, на контесте, мог всплыть любой вопрос, связанный с содержанием фильма. Кто-то смотрел фильм дома, а кто-то ходил на показ, потому что обычно это было весело.</p><p>То, что Джош и Тайлер собирались на просмотр, Брендон расценил как серьёзную подготовку и настрой, если не на попадание в десятку лидеров, то по крайней мере на то, чтобы вырваться сильно вперёд.</p><p>— Они уже придумали название своей команде, — рассказывал Брендон Райану, — и оно куда продуманей, чем наше! Twenty One Pilots!</p><p>Он помолчал и несколько смущенно спросил:</p><p>— Кстати, нарисуешь какую-нибудь утку, но так, чтобы… со смыслом?</p><p>— Утку со смыслом? — Райан удивлённо поднял брови. — Окей, я постараюсь.</p><p>Брендон опять замолчал, и Райан терпеливо ждал продолжения.</p><p>— Завтра же нужно собрать всех и начать готовиться, потому что одна мысль, что эти двое — даже гипотетически! — смогут вырваться вперёд нас, выводит меня из себя!</p><p>— Ну ты же понимаешь, что даже гипотетически, они не смогут этого сделать, — успокаивал Райан, — они первый раз будут участвовать в контесте, они, наверное, даже про фильм не знают…</p><p>— Знают, — поджал губы Брендон, — ладно, времени в обрез, пора заняться делом!</p><p>На следующий день вся команда была в сборе. Фоном играл саундтрек из «Матрицы».</p><p>— Райан, ты рисуешь утку, Даллон, неси распечатки по прошлогодним сайтам, — командовал Брендон, — Патрик, ищи новые и помни о фейсбуке!</p><p>Райан рисовал утку, Даллон открывал ноутбук, и, когда все были в сборе, они садились в полукруг и сначала штурмовали прошлогоднюю информацию, потом изучали новую. Брендон любил разогреваться игрой «правда или ложь».</p><p>— Песня «Hallelujah» это положенная на музыку молитва, Сара?</p><p>— Враньё, песню написал Леонард Коэн.</p><p>— Правильно, Чип и Дейл созданы по образам Индианы Джонса и детектива Магнума, Патрик?</p><p>— Кого? — шепнул Патрик Даллону.</p><p>Даллон едва заметно утвердительно кивнул.</p><p>— Патрик, — вновь заговорил Брендон, — Даллон хочет тебе сказать, что да, Чип и Дейл были созданы по образам Индианы Джонса и детектива Магнума.</p><p>— А, понял, да, это правда, — уверенно повторил Патрик.</p><p>Брендон вздыхал и продолжал тренировку.</p><p>Потом был круг под названием «что я узнал сегодня», и каждый рассказывал какой-нибудь новый для себя интересный факт.</p><p>— У меня есть очень интересная информация, — начал Райан и улыбнулся, глядя на Брендона, — которая, возможно, понравится тебе, если ты, конечно, не знал об этом раньше.</p><p>Все переглянулись, а Брендон улыбнулся Райану в ответ.</p><p>— А ты проверь.</p><p>— Окей, — Райан почему-то продолжал улыбаться, — в скандинавской музыкальной культуре есть такое понятие «кулнинг». Изначально это был пастуший окрик, который призывал коров идти домой, но позже стал использоваться в музыке, особенно в скандинавском фолке и даже классической музыке, например, у Эдварда Грига.</p><p>Райан замолчал и обвёл взглядом окружающих, которые с любопытством на него смотрели. Брендон снова улыбнулся ему, на этот раз, как показалось Райану, с нежностью.</p><p>— У меня есть видео! — очнулся Райан и открыл ютьюб.</p><p>Мелодия была необычной, и вообще мало была похожа на музыку — скорее на красивую смесь звуков колокольчиков и окликов для скотины.</p><p>— Эта шведская пастушка меня загипнотизировала, — первая заговорила Сара, подняв взгляд с экрана.</p><p>— Да, очень интересно, — согласился Брендон, — я не знал об этом, спасибо.</p><p>И так продолжалось ещё полторы недели. Очень много непрактичной информации обсуждались в небольшой комнатке. Патрик стал внимательней, Даллон постоянно шутил и упражнялся с Питом в остроумии, Спенсер полуспал, про Кеннета вообще забыли. Райан и Брендон строили друг другу глазки, и Сара еле сдерживалась, чтобы не отправить этих двоих домой, чтобы там они смогли продолжать свои кокетливые заигрывания. Но чаще Брендон был сосредоточен на различных фактах и заражал своим энтузиазмом остальных, и чем ближе была дата начала контеста, тем веселее и насыщеннее проходили дни.</p><p>— Когда вы с Райаном идёте в кино? — нараспев спросил Даллон. Подпирая подбородок рукой, он загадочно улыбался, как будто знал что-то, чего не знали окружающие.</p><p>— Если бы это не было связано со стартовым показом, — в тон отвечал ему Брендон, — то я бы сказал, не твоё дело, но вообще мы идём на фильм завтра.</p><p>— У вас места в последнем ряду? — Даллон наслаждался диалогом. — Для поцелуев? — он причмокнул губами.</p><p>— Ага, — ответил Брендон, — а когда вы собираетесь смотреть «Братья Блюз»?</p><p>Даллон вздохнул, перестал потешаться и сказал, что все собираются смотреть фильм тоже завтра, у него дома.</p><p>— Записывайте всё, что видите и слышите! — строго приказал Брендон.</p><p>— Да, капитан! — ответил Даллон и, подмигнув, добавил: — И вам с Райаном удачного просмотра!</p><p>Брендон отлично понимал, что все в его команде догадывались, что между ним и Райаном что-то есть. То есть — все знали, что они хорошие друзья, что они живут вместе, и что наверное, они даже больше, чем друзья, но никто не объявлял об этом вслух и не задавал вопросов, потому что понимали — когда наступит время Брендон или Райан, или они оба, в один прекрасный день, взявшись за руки объявят, что они пара, или помолвлены, или уже заключили брак — кто ж их знает!</p><p>Сами же Брендон и Райан жили в отрицании своих чувств друг к другу, и иногда это доходило до смешного, но, видимо, пока всех всё устраивало, или они просто не могли подобрать слов. В кино они собирались, как на свидание, хотя а) они жили в одной квартире и б) показ фильма был серьезным — по крайней мере для Брендона точно — мероприятием, где приходилось не просто смотреть фильм, расслабленно откинувшись на сиденье, а замечать всё обычное и необычное в происходящем на экране, и делать заметки.</p><p>Брендон поймал себя на том, что с особой тщательностью подбирает одежду для показа, и что он немного волнуется. Господи, первый раз что ли, подумал он, и выбрал первую попавшуюся футболку.</p><p>Потом передумал и надел рубашку и тёмно-синий пиджак, оправдывая себя тем, что, возможно, встретит на показе своих студентов или коллег! Пока он критически рассматривал своё отражение в зеркале, ему пришло сообщение от Райана:</p><p>«Буду ждать тебя у кинотеатра в 11»</p><p>Начало фильма было в двенадцать, и в этом году это были «Братья Блюз» 1980 года. Брендон взял с собой блокнот, проверил наличие ручки и телефона, ещё раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало, вздохнул и вышел из дома.</p><p>Райан ждал его у кинотеатра: не замечая ничего и никого вокруг, он читал что-то в телефоне, прислонившись плечом к афише. Брендон сразу понял, что Райан тоже приложил немало стараний для этой встречи и, не дойдя до него нескольких метров, замер, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть его, увидеть, как спокоен, сдержан и прекрасен во всём этом, его друг и, чего уж там, любовник. Райан как будто почувствовал его, поднял глаза, и их взгляды встретились. Райан улыбнулся первым, и Брендон сдерживая безумные порывы радости направился к нему.</p><p>Но не успели они поздороваться, как неожиданно появились Тайлер и Джош.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал Тайлер, — отлично выглядишь. Не знал, что твои очки были без диоптрий.</p><p>— Привет, — кивнул Брендон и попытался улыбнуться, — очки с диоптриями, просто иногда я ношу линзы.</p><p>— Может, ты нас познакомишь? — решил вмешаться Райан, почувствовав, что Брендон напрягся.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — Тайлер и Джош — мои студенты, — сказал Брендон, почесав нос, — я рассказывал тебе про них.</p><p>— Ах да, знаменитые Twenty One Pilots! — Райан протянул руку. — Брендон сказал мне, что вы также хотите участвовать в контесте.</p><p>— Да, первый раз, — сказал Джош, — а вы, я так понимаю, уже профессионалы?</p><p>Брендон явно нервничал и перетаптывался с ноги на ногу, с нетерпением ожидая, когда эти двое отвяжутся.</p><p>— Ну, это сильное слово, — улыбнулся Райан.</p><p>— Вы наверняка знаете на что, в первую очередь нужно обращать внимание при просмотре фильма, чтобы потом …</p><p>— Нам нужно идти! — Брендон вдруг схватил Райана за локоть, и они устремились внутрь кинотеатра.</p><p>— До скорого! — Райан обернулся и помахал Джошу и Тайлеру, пожав плечами.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — прошипел Брендон.</p><p>— Пытаюсь быть вежливым? — ответил Райан. — А на тебя что нашло?</p><p>Брендон издал какой-то странный звук, похожий на мычание.</p><p>— Влезут куда угодно, без вазелина, — проворчал он.</p><p>Райан улыбнулся, потому что иногда было забавно наблюдать за рассерженным Брендоном, особенно, когда причиной для гнева был какой-нибудь пустяк.</p><p>— Розоволосый и правда кажется интересным, — заметил Райан.</p><p>— Да, Джош нормальный мужик, но Тайлер, — Брендон закатил глаза, — я даже думаю, передать их другому преподавателю — настолько сильно он меня раздражает.</p><p>Он остановился и потёр виски.</p><p>— Окей, всё, — Брендон закрыл глаза и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, — я спокоен и сосредоточен, я спокоен и сосредоточен.</p><p>Их места были ровно в середине зала, в предпоследнем ряду. В этом году — как и в предыдущих — зал был почти полон, народ шумел и смеялся, предвкушая контест и интеллектуальное соревнование.</p><p>— Хэй, Брендон! — услышал Райан и повернул голову.</p><p>Наискосок от них, стоял высокий парень с огромной копной кудрявых волос. Он махал им рукой.</p><p>— Уильям! — заорал Брендон в ответ. — Мне кажется, мы видимся с тобой только раз в год, на показе!</p><p>— Ага! Райан с тобой? — их диалог тонул в общем шуме, но кое-кто уже стал с любопытством наблюдать за ними.</p><p>— Да! А где Гейби-бэйби? — со смехом спросил Брендон.</p><p>Уильям пожал плечами, и тут Брендон заметил розовую шевелюру, которая приближалась к их местам.</p><p>— Чёрт! — ругнулся Брендон, позабыв про Уильяма. — Это просто…</p><p>Он не закончил, потому что Тайлер вдруг оказался так близко к нему, что Брендон опешил. Он попытался улыбнуться.</p><p>— Судьба свела нас снова, — Тайлер насмешливо смотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>— Где вы будете сидеть? — спросил Брендон, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.</p><p>Тайлер посмотрел на свой билет и изобразил удивление:</p><p>— Оу, представляешь, прямо рядом с… твоим спутником, — он приподнял брови, — надеюсь, это не будет проблемой?</p><p>Тайлер не стал дожидаться ответа и прошёл мимо Брендона, как мимо пустого места.</p><p>Когда немного приглушили свет и на экране появилась заставка «Universal Pictures», Райан наклонился к Брендону и прошептал в самое ухо:</p><p>— Всё будет нормально, они не кусаются.</p><p>Брендон повернулся к нему и на несколько секунд их лица были так близко друг другу, что Райану пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не прикоснуться своими губами к губам Брендона хотя бы на долю секунды.</p><p>Брендон едва заметно улыбнулся, и в его глазах играли тысячи отраженных частичек света, что делало его ещё более красивым. Осторожно, незаметно для окружающих, он нашёл руку Райана и сжал тонкие пальцы. Затем, всё ещё улыбаясь, он отвернулся, достал блокнот и ручку, и начал смотреть фильм.</p><p>Тайлер сидел рядом с Райаном, но за всё время просмотра ни он, ни Джош его не беспокоили. Все были увлечены происходящим на экране, и записыванием любой, даже маловажной детали, что времени на то, чтобы отвлекаться на лишние эмоции не было. Райан чувствовал, что Брендон уже забыл о Тайлере и Джоше, — он был полностью сосредоточен на фильме, лишь иногда делая ему знак, чтобы он записал ту или иную информацию.</p><p>Фильм оказался весьма забавным, и после просмотра у Райана улучшилось настроение. Ему хотелось пригласить Брендона куда-нибудь. Джош и Тайлер куда-то испарились, как только начались финальные титры, но пока они шли к выходу Брендон то и дело с кем-нибудь здоровался, обнимался или хлопал по плечу.</p><p>— Может быть, перехватим пива по дороге?</p><p>— Ты читаешь мои мысли, — улыбнулся Брендон. — Как тебе фильм?</p><p>— Хороший, думал будет хуже, если честно.</p><p>— Я смотрел его уже раз третий, — признался Брендон, — но это первый раз, когда я обращал внимание на всякие мелочи, которые, наверное, не замечал раньше. Но всё равно не знаешь, чего ожидать на контесте.</p><p>Они вышли на улицу, которая дышала ночной прохладой. Было глубоко за полночь, но вокруг было много людей.</p><p>Они пошли домой через парк, не спеша попивая пиво и обсуждая фильм, предстоящий контест и всё на свете. Внезапно Брендон остановился и, оглядевшись вокруг, схватил Райана за запястье и повёл вглубь парка. Следующее, что почувствовал Райан, это грубую кору дерева у себя за спиной и мягкие губы Брендона на своих. Райан открылся ему, и запустил свои пальцы в его волосы.</p><p>— Давай сделаем это прямо здесь, — горячо прошептал Брендон, раздвигая ноги Райана коленом и пристраиваясь между ними.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошёл, мы в общественном месте, — не менее горячо отвечал ему Райан, хотя, признаться, идея его возбуждала.</p><p>— Никто не увидит, — он провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе Райана, и Райан, закрыв глаза от удовольствия, поддался Брендону, с готовностью приоткрыл рот и почувствовал, как палец скользнул по языку.</p><p>Он прижался губами к шее Брендона. Он всегда пытался поставить там засос, словно он был подростком, но Райана всегда забавляло, как Брендон потом ругается и не знает, что надеть, чтобы прикрыть его. Но Брендону безусловно нравился сам процесс, — он тяжело дышал и издавал самые сладостные звуки. От его волос пахло шампунем и только ему присущим запахом, который Райан обожал.</p><p>В тот момент, когда Райан положил руки в задние карманы джинс Брендона, и ещё ближе притянул его к себе, у Брендона зазвонил телефон.</p><p>Оба замерли. Райан достал телефон и передал его Брендону.</p><p>— Твою мать, — выругался он, посмотрев на экран, — Джош?</p><p>— Кто? — не понял Райан. Телефон продолжал звонить. — Ты не будешь отвечать?</p><p>— Три часа ночи! Как можно звонить в три часа ночи? Конечно, не буду!</p><p>Телефон перестал звонить и погас. Райан всё ещё стоял, прислонившись спиной к дереву, — его глаза были огромными, рот приоткрыт. Брендон ещё раз выругался и начал поправлять выбившуюся рубашку.</p><p>— Это просто неслыханно, — приговаривал он, — они мне даже потрахаться не дадут!</p><p>— Интересно, почему он звонил, — Райан наконец пришёл в себя, и подошёл к Брендону.</p><p>— Хрен его знает, но думаю, скоро узнаем, — он не хотел думать о своих студентах, он хотел закончить начатое, — дома я выключу телефон и мы продолжим, хорошо?</p><p>Райан взял его за руку и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Newsletter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За пять дней до начала контеста нужно было зарегистрироваться в студии и получить буклет с информацией к размышлению и правилами контеста. Это могли быть кадры из фильмов или фотографии с вопросами к ним, которые были закручены так, что часто ни Брендон, ни вся его команда не знала, что гуглить.</p><p>— Что это, кадр из «Один Дома»? — спросил Даллон, глядя на чёрно-белую фотографию, на которой был изображён мальчик, с языком прилипшим к маленькой коробочке, которую он держал около лица.</p><p>— Я не помню такого в «Один Дома», — ответил Брендон, — это рекламный плакат.</p><p>— Вопрос: какие конфеты рекламируются? — прочитала Сара. — Видите, на коробочке стёрто название.</p><p>Все хватались за лбы и ноутбуки и начинали активно искать информацию.</p><p>За пару дней до игры, когда каждый должен был подготовить максимум информации по фотографиям в буклете, Спенсер принёс новость:</p><p>— Кто-то устроил онлайн голосование, — сказал он, запыхавшись с дороги, — они делают ставки.</p><p>— Они? — Брендон снял очки, — кто делает ставки?</p><p>— Не знаю, название команды… что-то связано с пилотами.</p><p>Брендон и Райан переглянулись.</p><p>— Дай ссылку, — сказал Брендон, садясь на стул, — чёрт, вот же сукины дети!</p><p>Страница на фейсбуке называлась «Three Roads», и у неё уже было больше тысячи подписчиков. Тут же красовалось голосование, которое было не первым за последние две недели.</p><p>— Чёрт возьми, куда мы смотрели эти две недели? — ругался Брендон.</p><p>— Что бы это изменило? — спросил Райан. — Количество голосов за нашу команду выросло бы на шесть?</p><p>— Смотрите, — Брендон проигнорировал его замечание, — они пишут, что в случае выигрыша Twenty One Pilots, они же сами получат все ставки. То есть они организовали сбор средств для себя же самих? Это вообще законно?</p><p>— Они разжигают азарт к игре, — поняла Сара, — хотят больше страстей.</p><p>— Что за Twenty One Pilots? — спросил Даллон, — первый раз слышу.</p><p>— О, это целая история, — начал Райан, закатив глаза.</p><p>— Они мои студенты, — продолжил Брендон, глядя в экран, — они думают, что смогут легко выиграть контест, получить кубок, обратить внимание на себя и свою музыку, и хоп! — на следующий день они просыпаются знаменитыми.</p><p>— Парни умеют мечтать, — сказал Кеннет.</p><p>Все посмотрели на него, как на человека, которого видят впервые.</p><p>— Но по ходу, уже не важно, выиграют они или нет, — продолжил Брендон, — потому что, если они вырвутся вперёд, обогнав нас, The Academy is, One Direction и Cobra Starship, то они в любом случае получат свой выигрыш в виде ставок.</p><p> — Продумано, — заметил Патрик. — А какие сейчас результаты голосования?</p><p>Все, как один, посмотрели в экран. Всего в голосовании было выставлено только пять команд, которые были отобраны в результате предыдущих голосований. Между Twenty One Pilots и Anatis был маленький разрыв, в то время как остальные три команды заметно отставали.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, — сказал Пит, — мы про этих Пилотов первый раз слышим, а у них голосов выше крыши, будто они участвуют в контесте с 1970 года. Как так получилось?</p><p>— Они накрутили голоса, — предположил Райан. — Ну знаешь, когда ты просишь проголосовать друзей своих друзей.</p><p>— Это очень странно, — продолжил Пит, — потому что это — открытый вызов именно нашей команде, которая — уж извините — даже не в десятке лидеров. Где остальные команды, которые выигрывали в прошлом году?</p><p>— Это всё дело рук Тайлера, — Брендон встал и заходил по комнате, почёсывая подбородок.</p><p>— Тайлера? — спросила Сара. — Что ещё за Тайлер?</p><p>— Один из участников Twenty One Pilots, — ответил Райан, — Брендон считает, что они не сошлись характерами по каким-то загадочным причинам.</p><p>Все посмотрели на Брендона. Тот развёл руками.</p><p>— Я всего лишь учил их играть на гитаре. Один из них — Тайлер — просто странный, и это всё, — сказал он. — В один прекрасный день они сказали мне, что хотят участвовать в контесте. Да и что тут такого?</p><p>— Вот именно, — согласился Райан, — то, что они участвуют в контесте, не должно помешать нам быть на высоте, и возможно даже вырваться вперёд и получить все те ставки, которые они организовали вроде как для себя.</p><p>— Было бы круто, — кивнул Пит.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, они смогут обогнать нас? — спросил Патрик.</p><p>— Не знаю, — закачал головой Брендон, — я не знаю, сколько и что они знают. Я могу спрогнозировать, что мы точно обгоним One Direction и почти наверняка Cobra Starship, потому что знаю их по прошлым годам, но этих… Пилотов. Без понятия.</p><p>— В прошлому году, мы обогнали многих, о которых думали, как о слабых соперниках, — сказала Сара, — сколько мы набрали очков тогда?</p><p>— Мы были на пятьдесят первом месте и набрали 9670 очков, — ответил Брендон, — значит в этот раз нам нужно набрать…</p><p>— Больше десяти тысяч, — закончил Райан.</p><p>Все немного помолчали, обдумывая варианты.</p><p>— Ладно, — подвёл итог Брендон, — в любом случае, нам нужно сконцентрироваться на своих знаниях, на том, что знаем <i>мы</i>. Может, вся эта затея со ставками не так уж плоха, Райан прав. Может быть, в конце мы даже получим по лишнему доллару, благодаря им.</p><p>Он ещё раз улыбнулся, так как уже давно решил настроиться на успех и поощрять положительный настрой в команде. Но ни он, ни Райан не рассказали им того, что ещё они знали о Пилотах, потому что лишние детали только бы рассеяли внимание.</p><p>+++</p><p>На следующий день после ночного звонка Джоша, Брендон зашёл на фейсбук и увидел от него сообщение:</p><p>«Привет, извини за поздний звонок вчера, но мне нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить. Если у тебя есть свободная минута, дай знать. Мне срочно нужен совет.»</p><p>Брендон несколько минут удивлённо смотрел на сообщение.</p><p>— Росс, иди сюда! — позвал Брендон, при этом направляясь на кухню, где сидел Райан. — Джош написал мне, посмотри.</p><p>Райан взял телефон и прочитал сообщение.</p><p>— Окей? — он приподнял брови, — что будешь ему отвечать?</p><p>— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Брендон, — но если это касается контеста, я его сразу… заблокирую!</p><p>Он потряс в воздухе кулаком и начал набирать сообщение:</p><p>«Привет, что случилось? Постараюсь помочь»</p><p>Брендон задумался, ставить ли в конце смайлик, но потом решил, что будет суровым и отправил так.</p><p>Через несколько минут пришёл ответ:</p><p>«Сможем встретиться?»</p><p>Брендон почесал затылок.</p><p>«Да, когда и где?»</p><p>«Давай в „Кофе-Студио“, сегодня в 7, сможешь?»</p><p>«Смогу».</p><p>Брендон посмотрел на Райана, который читал что-то с экрана ноутбука.</p><p>«Ничего, если со мной будет Райан?»</p><p>«Зачем?»</p><p>«Он специалист по советам, » — Брендон добавил смайлик.</p><p>Ответ пришёл через пару минут:</p><p>«Хорошо. Тогда до встречи.»</p><p>«До встречи.»</p><p>Брендон встал и сказал Райану:</p><p>— Собирайся, пойдём на встречу с Джошем.</p><p>У Райана округлились глаза.</p><p>— Я тоже? Зачем?</p><p>— Я так… буду чувствовать себя уверенней, — Брендон смущённо почесал шею.</p><p>— А что у него случилось?</p><p>— Без понятия, но видимо что-то серьёзное, если он хочет встретиться.</p><p>В кафе они пришли ровно в семь, но Джош уже сидел за столиком у большого окна и смотрел на улицу. Перед ним дымилась большая чашка кофе.</p><p>— Привет, — бодро сказал Брендон и уселся на стул. — Райан — Джош, но вы уже встречались.</p><p>— Да, привет, — Джош потряс руку Райана. — Будете что-нибудь?</p><p>— Эм, да, я пожалуй схожу за чайком, — кивнул Райан и направился к стойке.</p><p>— Предатель, — сказал ему вслед Брендон и, повернувшись к Джошу, спросил с улыбкой: — ну, как дела? Как подготовка к контесту? Как Тайлер?</p><p>Джош опустил глаза и потянулся к чашке. Брендон почувствовал неладное. Он что-то не то спросил? Он лихорадочно пытался найти слова, чтобы сказать что-нибудь ещё или подобрать тему для разговора, но от этого ещё больше путался, вяз в мыслях, поэтому просто решил больше ничего не говорить — так будет спокойней. Рассматривать интерьер, или стол, или думать о Райане, или о контесте — тоже вариант провести время.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — наконец ответил Джош и снова замолчал, — всё идёт… шло хорошо…</p><p>— Окей, — протянул Брендон. Он начал нервно дёргать коленом, и мысленно умолять Райана, чтобы он поскорее вернулся, потому что ситуация была крайне неловкой.</p><p>— Дело в том, что… — начал Джош.</p><p>— Я взял тебе кофе, — Райан поставил на стол две чашки, потом перевёл взгляд с Брендона на Джоша. — Извини, продолжай, пожалуйста.</p><p>Джош слабо улыбнулся и рассеянно посмотрел в окно. Райан осторожно покосился на Брендона и приподнял бровь в немом вопросе. В ответ Брендон едва заметно пожал плечами.</p><p>— Дело в том, что, — снова заговорил Джош, и Райан с Брендоном затаили дыхание, — что… Тайлер мне признался кое в чём.</p><p>— Оу, — крайне заинтересованно отозвался Брендон.</p><p>— Да, я просто не знаю, что делать и что говорить, — Джош устало провёл ладонью по лицу и снова отвёл глаза.</p><p>Брендон и Райан продолжали хранить молчание, чувствуя, что рано или поздно Джош расколется.</p><p>— Короче, — наконец решился он, — Тайлер сказал, что влюблён в меня.</p><p>Брендон выдохнул, Райан остался сидеть неподвижно.</p><p>— Ну, хорошо, а что в этом такого? — спокойно спросил Брендон.</p><p>— Что в этом такого? — неожиданно и почти агрессивно переспросил Джош. — Вообще-то я всегда считал себя гетеросексуалом, а теперь после того, как… — Джош сделал неопределённый жест, — я не знаю, насколько я им являюсь.</p><p>— После того, как что? — мягко спросил Райан.</p><p>Джош вцепился пальцами в розовые волосы.</p><p>— Он поцеловал меня, — наклонившись к поверхности стола сказал Джош, — а потом сказал, что <i>давно</i> влюблён в меня. Я не ожидал такого поворота, и… оттолкнул его, назвал больным ублюдком, короче, всё получилось очень… некрасиво. Он психанул, заблокировал меня во всех социальных сетях, на сообщения не отвечает, трубку не берёт.</p><p>— А тебе есть, что сказать ему? — спросил Брендон.</p><p>Джош пожал плечами.</p><p>— Ну вообще-то нет, но вся эта игра в молчанку очень выматывает. Мы вообще-то друзья и собираемся вместе создать группу, а тут такое, — он почесал за ухом, — вот я и подумал, что так как ты… вы… вроде как вместе…</p><p>— Мы? — одновременно воскликнули Брендон и Райан. — Нееет.</p><p>Они даже головами одинаково помотали. Джош удивлённо на них посмотрел.</p><p>— Ну да, конечно, — кивнул он, — мне в любом случае нужен совет. Как бы вы поступили?</p><p>Брендон и Райан переглянулись.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, тебе в первую очередь следует хорошенько подумать, хочешь ли ты связываться с ним, потому что, — Брендон положил руку на сердце, — откровенно признаться, твой друг порядочный коз…</p><p>Он не договорил, потому что Райан больно пнул его под столом.</p><p>— Брендон хочет сказать, — заговорил Райан, метнув на Брендона многозначительный взгляд, — что да, во-первых, тебе нужно решить, что именно хочешь ты, потому что, если он признался тебе в своей влюблённости, то вполне возможно, что его намерения серьёзны. Может быть, он хочет строить с тобой отношения, просто слишком круто начал. Но готов ли <i>ты</i> к ним?</p><p>— Я же говорил, — улыбнулся Брендон Джошу, потирая под столом лодыжку, — настоящий специалист.</p><p>Джош проигнорировал его замечание и задумался.</p><p>— Если честно, я не знаю. Я никогда не смотрел на него, как на… ну вы понимаете.</p><p>Брендон и Райан понимающе кивнули. В их жестах сквозило что-то общее. Джош подозрительно на них посмотрел, но промолчал.</p><p>— Смотри, — Брендон положил руки, сложенные в замок, на стол, — подумай, насколько ты готов начать отношения с мужчиной, подготовь речь, купи цветов и приди к нему домой.</p><p>— Мне кажется, можно и без цветов обойтись, — заметил Райан.</p><p>— Ну там разберёшься по ходу дела, — Брендон махнул рукой. — Как тебе такой план?</p><p>— Ну, звучит он достаточно просто, — пожал плечами Джош, — но перед тем, как действовать, мне нужно многое обдумать, понять, чего я вообще хочу. Я просто чувствую себя… потерянно, как будто я вообще не знаю, кто я такой, и как так получилось, что Тайлер… — Джош посмотрел в потолок, в поисках слов, но не смог закончить свою мысль.</p><p>— Это понятно, — сказал Брендон со вздохом.</p><p>Ему очень хотелось рассказать про свой первый гомосексуальный опыт, но сдержался. Он никогда не переживал из-за того, с кем заводить отношения — с парнями или с девушками, главное, чтобы с человеком было хорошо и комфортно. Так получилось, что на своём пути он встретил Райана, с которым отношения складывались именно так, и иногда он признавался себе, что ему сильно повезло.</p><p>— Не переживай, — воодушевлённо продолжил Брендон, — попробуй сделать шаг навстречу, это может оказаться очень приятным путешествием, — он подмигнул.</p><p>— Ну да, — Джош потянулся к чашке.</p><p>Брендон откинулся на спинку стула и выдохнул. Вечер вдруг показался ему весьма приятным. Он почувствовал, что совершает добрый поступок, помогая Джошу советом. И хорошо, что он взял Райана с собой — с ним ему было так уютно сейчас, что он чуть не обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе. Но так как они разыгрывали перед Джошем «просто друзей», Брендон естественно не стал этого делать.</p><p>— Кстати, — вдруг вспомнил он, — как проходит подготовка к контесту? Вы же в любом случае собираетесь в нём участвовать?</p><p>— Дааа, — протянул Джош, — я почитываю разное, и нам в любом случае хорошо бы встретиться с Тайлером в ближайшее время, чтобы всё обсудить… Короче, надеюсь, всё пройдёт хорошо. Спасибо вам за… поддержку, и что выслушали.</p><p>— Не за что, — широко улыбнулся Брендон, — если что, обращайся.</p><p>В своём хорошем настроении он даже забыл, что Джош и особенно Тайлер — его яростные противники в контесте, но он старался разделять эмоции, связанные с контестом, от ситуации с Джошем. Конечно, нужно помочь парню разобраться с личной жизнью, а в контесте они и так победят.</p><p>Пару-тройку дней всё было тихо, но потом Джош прислал Брендону сообщение о том, что он встретился с Тайлером. Джош не успел и рта открыть, как Тайлер попросил его забыть о произошедшем.</p><p>«Он сказал, что это была шутка, — написал Джош, — что он видимо перегрелся от подготовки к контесту, уроков и сочинений песен. Рассказал в красочных деталях, как на днях оттрахал какую-то девицу.»</p><p>«Ты ему веришь?» — спросил Брендон.</p><p>«Не знаю, но я не стал ему рассказывать, что <i>я</i> думаю обо всём этом.»</p><p>Брендон тоже не стал расспрашивать Джоша, что он там надумал и, пожелав ему удачи, закрыл переписку.</p><p>И вот теперь, когда стало известно о голосовании и ставках, у Брендона чесались руки написать Джошу и спросить «какого хрена?», но он не стал этого делать.</p><p>— Он бы мог нам тогда рассказать о голосовании! — бушевал он. — Когда мы раздавали ему добрые советы на тему отношений.</p><p>— Может быть, это была полностью идея Тайлера, и Джош даже не знал про неё, — предложил Райан.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, — Брендон перестал ходить по комнате, — до чего же мутный тип! То он признаётся в любви своему другу, то строит козни против моей команды. Я же говорил — козёл!</p><p>Райан качал головой и успокаивал его.</p><p>— Что ты можешь изменить? Мы сделали всё, что смогли, чтобы помочь Джошу, теперь у нас другая задача: нам нужно набрать десять тысяч очков на контесте, — сказал Райан, — козёл Тайлер или не козёл — забудь уже о нём.</p><p>— Ты как всегда прав, — ответил Брендон и решил следовать совету Райана.</p><p>Накануне первого дня контеста, по традиции, все ели вегетарианскую пиццу и запивали её сидром. Райан презентовал свою нарисованную утку — символ команды — под аплодисменты.</p><p>— Вау, ты, как всегда, оригинален, — Пит хвалил утку.</p><p>— Хочешь набить её где-нибудь? — спросил Райан, делая глоток.</p><p>Пит засмеялся.</p><p>— Нет, утку не хочу, хочу сову. Нарисуешь?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Брендон постучал пластиковой вилкой по пластиковому стаканчику, желая привлечь внимание.</p><p>— Друзья! — судя по блеску его глаз, он уже был немного под хмельком. — Я хочу произнести речь!</p><p>Все заулюлюкали и захлопали в ладоши.</p><p>— Я очень рад, что завтра уже четвёртый раз мы будем участвовать в контесте, — начал Брендон, — завтра нам нужно будет поднапрячься и заработать больше десяти тысяч очков, и я надеюсь, что мы сможем это сделать!</p><p>— Не сомневайся, Брендон! — взмахнул кулаком Патрик.</p><p>— В тебе я никогда не сомневался, — со смехом ответил Брендон, — я очень благодарен, что вы в моей команде, каждый из вас значит очень многое для меня…</p><p>Райан не мог не заметить, <i>как</i> Брендон посмотрел на него на этих словах, и почувствовал, что внимание всех в комнате на долю секунду перекинулось на него, на Райана, его щёки загорелись, но он ничего не мог поделать с ощущением счастья, которое появилось у него глубоко внутри.</p><p>— Заканчивай, я сейчас расплачусь, — вмешался Даллон и достал платок, чтобы шутливо вытереть уголок глаза.</p><p>Все засмеялись, и Брендон поднял красный пластиковый стаканчик и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Короче, удачи нам завтра!</p><p>Все потянулись к нему, чтобы «чокнуться» и обняться.</p><p>— Мы любим тебя, Брендон, — сказал Сара, — и завтра мы будем на высоте!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Parade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующее утро, не успел Райан открыть глаза, как понял, что Брендон тычет ему телефоном в лицо:</p><p>— Тайлер написал мне! — говорил Брендон. — Пожелал мне удачи! Ах он сморчок!</p><p>— Что происходит? Сколько времени? — Райан потянулся к телефону.</p><p>— Тайлер написал мне! — повторил Брендон.</p><p>— И что? — не понял Райан.</p><p>— Мне кажется, он издевается.</p><p>— Господи, Брендон, успокойся, — Райан потёр ладонью лицо. — Пожелал удачи — отлично, скажи ему спасибо и пожелай того же.</p><p>Брендон вскочил с кровати и начал прыгать, как боксёр перед матчем. Райан спокойно смотрел на него.</p><p>— Ты сумасшедший, — уверенно подытожил он.</p><p>— Я знаю, — неожиданно Брендон снова оказался на кровати и звонко поцеловал Райана в щёку. — Вставай, сегодня большой день!</p><p>— Ещё восемь утра, — сказал Райан и завернулся обратно в одеяло, — начало в шесть вечера.</p><p>— Я хочу сходить на парад, — сказал Брендон.</p><p>— Отлично, но до него ещё восемь часов как бы, дай поспать.</p><p>— А нам ещё нужно успеть поработать, — разумно заметил Брендон.</p><p>— Ты невыносим, — ответил Райан, с закрытыми глазами.</p><p>— Короче, увидимся на параде? — спросил Брендон и, не дожидаясь ответа, побежал в ванную.</p><p>Парад начинался примерно за два часа до начала контеста, и это было весьма странное зрелище, но — также, как и стартовый показ — обычно люди ходили на него, чтобы хорошо провести время. На нём можно было увидеть кортедж из машин, которые следовали по определённым улицам городка. Люди наряжались в самые нелепые костюмы, все веселились и наблюдали, если сами не принимали участие. Брендон, как обычно, встречал там примерно полсотни друзей, которые были ещё более общительными и радостными, чем в день стартового показа. Райан обычно не ходил на парад, так как его удручало это «фрик-шоу».</p><p>— Это очень убогая пародия на день Святого Патрика, — говорил он.</p><p>— Это не пародия, а самобытное… мероприятие, — переубеждал его Брендон.</p><p>В этот раз Райан решил пересилить себя и таки сходить на парад. Несмотря на непонятных людей в непонятных костюмах, ему нравилось проводить время с Брендоном и его командой. Брендон был в два раза гиперактивнее, чем обычно, сыпал шутками, и Райану нравилось наблюдать за ним и заряжаться его нескончаемой энергией.</p><p>Райан уже подходил к месту, где все должны были встретиться, как заметил, что несколько людей скучковались на углу улицы и были слышны крики. Что-то подсказывало ему поторопиться, и он ускорил шаг.</p><p>Люди полукругом окружили двух дерущихся парней. Правда, никто уже не дрался, но то, что несколько минут назад здесь произошла драка, в этом нельзя было сомневаться. Даллон удерживал Брендона, а Тайлера — Джош и Пит. У Брендона была окровавлена губа, а Тайлер, казалось, пепелился от злобы — его волосы были взъерошены, и он пытался вырваться из крепкой хватки Пита и Джоша. У Райана отвисла челюсть.</p><p>— Какого чёрта? — спросил он сам себя и, растолкав толпу, направился к Брендону.</p><p>— Что тут происходит? — спросил он, схватив Брендона за грудки.</p><p>— Этот псих так сильно вцепился в него, что мы их еле разняли, — ответил вместо Брендона Даллон. Он тоже был крайне удивлён.</p><p>Райан обернулся и посмотрел на Тайлера. Взгляд у него и правда был безумный. Джош и Пит попытались увести его, но он всё ещё сопротивлялся и сверлил Брендона взглядом, будто пытался прожечь в нём дыру.</p><p>— Удачи тебе на контесте! — наконец выкрикнул Тайлер, выпутался из рук Джоша и Пита и пошагал прочь. Джош, немного помедлив и пробормотав извинение, последовал за ним.</p><p>Даллон отпустил Брендона, который, казалось, ещё не совсем пришёл в себя — дыхание у него было прерывистым. Он потрогал пальцами губу и зашипел от боли.</p><p>— Он мне чуть зубы не выбил, — попытался объяснить он, — я… просто шёл мимо, а он набросился на меня. Псих ненормальный.</p><p>— Так и было, — подтвердил Даллон, — я глазом не успел моргнуть, как этот мужик врезал Брендону по лицу.</p><p>— Так, иди-ка сюда, — Райан взял Брендона за плечо и отвёл в сторону, чтобы никто не мог слышать их разговора. — Что произошло?</p><p>Брендон непонимающе хлопал глазами. Окровавленная губа раздулась, и несмотря на обстоятельства, это вызвало у Райана странную, но сильную смесь эмоций у него в животе — из радости, сожаления и нежности.</p><p>— Я встретился с ребятами, — начал Брендон, — мы пошли смотреть парад. Навстречу нам — как всегда! — попались Тайлер и Джош.</p><p>— И он сразу ударил тебя? — Райан сощурил глаза.</p><p>— Нет! Дай договорить, — Брендон глубоко вдохнул. — Я поздоровался, и Тайлер, такой, «можно тебя на пару слов?» Я же не знал, что он начнёт меня бить!</p><p>— Не сказав пары слов?</p><p>— Почему же, сказав, — Брендон облизнул окровавленную губу и поморщился. — Он думает, что между мной и Джошем что-то есть.</p><p>Райан онемел от неожиданности.</p><p>— Ещё раз?</p><p>— Он думает, что я положил глаз на Джоша.</p><p>— Положил глаз? — снова не понял Райан.</p><p>— Мне казалось, что это мне дали в голову, а не тебе, — Брендон нахмурил лоб.</p><p>— Тайлер думает, что между вами что-то есть?</p><p>— Именно это я и сказал минуту назад!</p><p>— Ты давал повод? — у Райана вдруг поменялся тон голоса.</p><p>— Нет! — взмахнул рукой Брендон.</p><p>— Тогда с чего он это взял?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — устало ответил Брендон и прислонился к грязной стене. — Сказал, что я, понимаешь ли, всегда относился к Джошу лучше, чем к нему, что я как-то особенно на Джоша смотрел, короче, какой-то бред! Я пытался отшутиться, но это выбесило его ещё больше, и… вот, — он показал на губу.</p><p>Райан покачал головой и осмотрелся вокруг. Зеваки разошлись, Спенсер, Даллон, Пит и Патрик ждали в стороне, что-то негромко обсуждая.</p><p>— Возможно, он видел нашу переписку на фейсбуке или Джош ему что-то рассказал, я не знаю, — сказал Брендон, — но то, что у парня паранойя — это сто процентов.</p><p>— Паранойя — это серьёзная болезнь, а Тайлер просто запутался.</p><p>— Ты его оправдываешь? — Брендон не мог поверить своим ушам. — Он разбивает мне лицо в кровь, а ты его защищаешь?</p><p>Райан глубоко вдохнул воздух и приказал себе оставаться спокойным.</p><p>— Нет, я его не защищаю, но не стоит вешать ярлыки на человека, которого мы едва знаем, — Райан понизил голос до громкого шёпота. — Видимо, он действительно испытывает что-то к Джошу.</p><p>Брендон молча смотрел на Райана во все глаза, в которых одновременно читались удивление и испуг. Он не мог поверить, что Райан принял сторону врага.</p><p>— Я на твоей стороне, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Райан. — Я не допущу, чтобы Тайлер снова ударил тебя или портил нервы, а чтобы этого не повторилось вновь, нам нужно разобраться и возможно помочь ему.</p><p>— Хэй! — к ним подошёл Даллон. — Я прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь в вашу беседу, но скоро начало и пора бы уже двигаться в сторону дома и радио…</p><p>— Да, — Брендон попытался улыбнуться, но разбитая губа мешала ему это сделать, — идите, мы вас догоним. Мы же идём к тебе, я правильно помню?</p><p>— Ага, — Даллон перевёл взгляд с Брендона на Райана и кивнул, — тогда ждём вас дома, не задерживайтесь. Quack, quack?</p><p>— Quack, quack, — грустно отозвался Брендон, и Даллон, потрепав его по плечу, удалился.</p><p>Брендон молчал, повесив голову и о чём-то размышляя.</p><p>— Брендон, — позвал его Райан, — Брендон, посмотри на меня.</p><p>Брендон поднял на него грустные глаза. Райан вздохнул и, притянув его к себе, обнял. Он был немного ниже, и Брендону приходилось немного наклоняться, таким образом, чтобы их щёки соприкасались, и сейчас Райан был необыкновенно рад, когда почувствовал, как Брендон прильнул к нему.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, мы со всем разберёмся, — прошептал Райан ему в ухо, — а сейчас нам надо идти и начинать отвечать на вопросы контеста. У нас впереди пятьдесят четыре часа напряжённого интеллектуального труда.</p><p>Брендон кивнул и выпрямился.</p><p>— Выигрываем контест, забираем деньги, празднуем, — перечислял Райан, — потом разбираемся с Тайлером и Джошем. Идёт?</p><p>— Идёт, — Брендон улыбнулся, на этот раз веселей.</p><p>Райан хотел добавить что-то ещё, но не стал, так как у него возникло ощущение, что Брендон тоже хотел сказать ему что-то, но точно также — передумал. Между ними на несколько секунд возникло неловкое молчание, но, придя в себя, они поспешили к Даллону.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Anatis Mode-On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Контест начинался в шесть часов вечера и не прекращался даже ночью. Поэтому спали обычно мало и посменно, а если возникал сложный вопрос, то никто никого не стеснялся будить.</p><p>Дома у Даллона было всё, что было необходимо для команды: большая уютная комната, мягкие кресла, телевизор и быстрый интернет. На стену повесили плакат с уткой, нарисованный Райном — по словам Брендона, она могла вдохновлять команду.</p><p>Даллон организовал небольшой столик с водой и перекусами, к шести вечера все были готовы, и включив ноутбуки, ожидали первого вопроса.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Висконсин! Приветствую вас на сорок седьмом ежегодном контесте Trivia!</p><p>Брендон обычно сидел рядом с Райаном, и каждый раз, перед первым вопросом, они на несколько секунд переплетали мизинцы под столом, так, чтобы никто не видел.</p><p>— И вот наш первый вопрос: этот киноперсонаж смог поймать пулю своими зубами, и именно его попросили найти украденный талисмана команды НФЛ. Назовите имя и фамилию этого персонажа, — прозвучал вопрос. — Ну, а сейчас, давайте послушаем что-нибудь из старых добрых Beach Boys и их кавер на California Dreamin’…</p><p>Затрещали клавиши на клавиатуре.</p><p>— Гугли талисман, НФЛ, фильм.</p><p>— Слишком много ссылок, не успею прочитать.</p><p>— Какой вообще талисман у Национальной Футбольной Лиги?</p><p>— Судя по картинкам в гугле, это какое-то животное, — сказал Даллон.</p><p>— Животное? — Брендон подошёл к нему и взяв мышку, пролистнул вниз. — Что-то это мне напоминает.</p><p>К словам «команда», «нфл», «талисман» в поисковой строке, он добавил слово «фильм» и начал листать обновлённую страницу.</p><p>— Вот, смотрите, Эйс Вентура, — он показал пальцем на фотку с Джимом Кэрри в образе безумного защитника животных. — Смотрели? Помните, он спасал то ли кита, то ли дельфина?</p><p>— Уже гуглю, — отозвалась Сара.</p><p>Несколько секунд был слышен только стук пальцев по клавишам, и никто не смел пошевелиться.</p><p>— Да! — наконец сказала Сара. — «Злоумышленники похищают дельфина по кличке „Снежок“, талисман местной футбольной команды „Дельфины“, — читала она с сайта, — и Эйс тут же приступает к работе, проявляя чудеса изобретательности».</p><p>— Отлично! Пит? — Брендон подошёл к месту, где сидел Вентц. — Ты залогинился на сайт контеста?</p><p>— Конечно, и уже пишу ответ на первый вопрос, — Пит быстро напечатал «Эйс Вентура» и щёлкнул «enter», — готово.</p><p>Все выдохнули, но понимали, что это ещё не конец и нужно дождаться правильного ответа. Они не заметили, как допели Beach Boys, и сейчас уже играла другая песня. Обычно между вопросом и ответом было не больше двух песен, так что скоро должны были объявить правильный ответ.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы успели насладиться музыкой, пока находились в поисках ответа на первый вопрос, — добродушно говорил ведущий, — и вот настало время узнать, всё ли вы сделали правильно. Итак, как же звали киноперсонажа, который таки нашёл украденный талисман Национальной Футбольной Лиги?</p><p>Все напряжённо ожидали правильный ответ. Брендон ходил по комнате, Патрик грыз ногти, Спенсер чесался, Питу нестерпимо хотелось курить, но вместо этого, он то и дело тянулся к печенькам на столе.</p><p>— Конечно же, это Эйс Вентура, — услышали они, и Брендон подпрыгнул от радости, не дослушав остального.</p><p>— Да! — он подбежал к Райану и поцеловал его в затылок. — Отличное начало!</p><p>Брендон совершил круг почёта и дал «пять» всем из его команды. Он был готов расцеловать каждого, но пора было слушать следующий вопрос:</p><p>— Второй вопрос достаточно лёгкий, поэтому у вас будет только одна песня в запасе, чтобы найти на него ответ и дозвониться нам. Или — как вы знаете, вы можете оставлять свои ответы на сайте контеста, — ведущий сделал паузу. — Итак, для этого вопроса вам понадобиться открыть брошюру на странице три…</p><p>Даллон положил буклет перед командой. На третьей странице была чёрно-белая фотография мужчины, похожего на фантомаса.</p><p>— Чёрт, мы забыли… — почти шёпотом начала Сара.</p><p>— Ччч, давайте послушаем вопрос, — Брендон приложил палец к губам.</p><p>— Эта фотография была использована в качестве промо к фильму. Вопрос достаточно лёгкий — что это за фильм?</p><p>Сара бросилась к ноутбуку.</p><p>— Никто не гуглил этого мужика? — удивлённо воскликнул Брендон. — Вы серьёзно?</p><p>— Прости, Брендон, — извинился Патрик и поспешил к ноутбуку, чтобы не получить взбучку.</p><p>— «Прости, Брендон»? — он сел за свой. — Нам дали эту фотку пять дней назад, и теперь у нас есть одна минута, чтобы … чёрт, я даже не представляю, что писать в поисковую строку!</p><p>— Я знаю этот фильм, — спокойно сказал Райан.</p><p>Все посмотрели на него в немом удивлении.</p><p>— Поделишься?</p><p>— Ингмар Бергман, «Седьмая печать», 1957 год, — он повернул свой ноутбук, чтобы все видели: на экране была такая же фотка, что в буклете.</p><p>— Пит? — позвал Брендон, глядя при этом на Райана во все глаза.</p><p>— Готово, — Вентц щёлкнул клавишей.</p><p>Брендон всё ещё смотрел на Райана, который улыбался ему. Остальные не знали, что сказать и ожидали ответа на радио.</p><p>Доиграли Bee Gees, и ведущий вернулся в эфир:</p><p>— Этот шведский режиссёр снял этот фильм по собственному сценарию, который он написал для первого выпуска театральной школы, и фото, которое вы можете видеть — это кадр из его фильма 1957 года, который называется «Седьмая печать».</p><p>Все развеселились, и каждый посчитал своим долгом хлопнуть Райана по плечу или дать «пять».</p><p>— Как ты узнал? — спросил Брендон, подойдя к нему.</p><p>— Я смотрел его раза три, — скромно сказал Райан, опустив ресницы, — ведь никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать на контесте.</p><p>Но не всё шло так гладко. После двух удачных ответов, команда провалила следующие два вопроса контеста. Потом ещё на один, потому что у них не хватило времени найти правильный ответ. Восьмой вопрос часа был музыкальный, и Брендон угадал песню The Who.</p><p>Это было только начало. Для Брендона это всегда было достаточно нервное время, но он всегда старался балансировать между радостью победы и разочарованием проигрыша. Его команда — а особенно отдельные личности, то есть Райан, — всегда помогали ему в этом и поддерживали его.</p><p>Итоги подводились каждые четыре часа. Первый раунд был мало показательным, но постепенно картина начала вырисовываться, хотя многое ещё могло измениться.</p><p>К двум часам ночи Anatis шли, как обычно — не самые первые, и не самые последние. Cobra Starship и The Academy is были с ними вровень, время от времени обгоняя их, но для Anatis это не было угрозой. И, конечно, все следили за движением Twenty One Pilots, которые сначала вообще плелись где-то в самом конце. Брендон не мог не отпускать едкие замечания на этот счёт.</p><p>— Патрик, открой ту страницу с голосованиями на фейсбуке, — попросил он.</p><p>На радио играла очередная песня из восьмидесятых, и был небольшой перерыв между вопросами. Всем тоже стало интересно, как идут дела в группе со ставками, и они подошли к месту, где сидел Патрик.</p><p>На голосовании уже было выставлено не пять команд, а только две — Anatis и Twenty One Pilots. Разрыв был маленький, что в очередной раз всех удивило.</p><p>— Охренеть, как они это делают? — тихо спросил Даллон.</p><p>— Без понятия, — покачал головой Брендон, — но видимо у них уже и правда есть куча поклонников, которые за них настолько болеют.</p><p>— А что по деньгам? — заинтересовалась Сара.</p><p>— Судя по ссылке, уже накопилось больше пятьсот долларов, — Патрик показал пальцем в экран.</p><p>— Вау, — сверкнул улыбкой Пит, — после контеста, куплю себе новые кеды.</p><p>Все усмехнулись и разошлись по своим местам. Было поздно, и пару человек сморила усталость: они спали, положив голову на стол. Брендон старался оставаться бодрым, но его глаза уже слипались, и он боялся отрубиться в любой момент. Он решил заварить себе кофе и пошёл на кухню.</p><p>— Сделаешь мне тоже? — услышал он голос Райана.</p><p>Брендон улыбнулся.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Райан подошёл к нему и провёл ладонью по щеке. Брендон накрыл её своей, закрыл глаза и прижался к ладони Райана ещё сильней.</p><p>— Как ты поживаешь? — спросил Райан шёпотом.</p><p>— Теперь ещё лучше, — промурлыкал Брендон. — А ты?</p><p>Райан выглядел усталым, но старался не подавать виду.</p><p>Кофе не помог им, и через десять минут они задремали, прижавшись друг к другу, как котята. Даллон и Спенсер пока отвечали на вопросы, и им можно было довериться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Music Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они проснулись от голоса Патрика, который громким шёпотом что-то говорил откуда-то сверху.</p><p>— Фабрики закрываются, и люди убивают время, заполняя анкеты и стоя в очередях.</p><p>— Какие фабрики? — Брендон открыл глаза и осмотрелся вокруг — комнату заливал солнечный свет, значит, наступило утро.</p><p>Взглянув на телефон, он с удивлением обнаружил, что проспал около пяти часов.</p><p>— Вопрос: в какой песне поётся про фабрики, которые закрываются, и из-за этого люди начинают убивать время, стоя в очередях? — повторил Патрик; его лицо было очень близко.</p><p>— Билли Джоэл «Allentown», — не думая ни секунды, ответил Брендон, и попытался встать, но только сейчас заметил, что на его коленях лежат ноги Райана.</p><p>— Спасибо, — негромко крикнул Патрик и побежал к ноутбуку, за которым вчера сидел Пит.</p><p>Брендон надел очки, осторожно снял с себя ноги Райана и встал. Пит храпел в кресле, Спенсер лежал прямо на полу и спал, положив руку под голову. Даллон и Сара сидели за ноутбуками, Кеннета, как всегда, нигде не было видно.</p><p>— Ты даже не отдыхал? — спросил хрипловатым голосом Брендон.</p><p>— Сейчас пойду, — не отрываясь от экрана, ответил Даллон. — Вы так сладко спали на диване, что я не хотел вас будить, но Патрик всё равно нарушил вашу идиллию, — с притворным сожалением сказал он.</p><p>— О, иди уже отсюда, — с улыбкой ответил Брендон, — только сначала скажи, как у нас дела?</p><p>— Как обычно, — Даллон поднялся, — Cobra Starship стала сильно отставать, а The Academy is чуть впереди нас.</p><p>— А наши любимые Twenty One Pilots? — зевнул Брендон.</p><p>Даллон выдержал паузу перед тем, как ответить. С Брендона вдруг резко сошла вся сонливость.</p><p>— Даллон? В чём дело? — с опаской спросил он.</p><p>— Они сильно выбились вперёд, — Даллон не смотрел на него, и нервно потёр шею, — один раз они даже были впереди нас.</p><p>— Чёрт, — выругался Брендон, — где они сейчас?</p><p>— Чуть ближе, чем нам хотелось бы…</p><p>Брендон проверил время. Было почти восемь утра, а значит, итоги за ночь и утро они смогут узнать через пару часов.</p><p>— Чёрт, — Брендон облизнул губы, — а как вопросы? Были сложные?</p><p>— Да нет, — неопределённо ответил Даллон; теперь ему действительно хотелось побыстрей уйти.</p><p>— Ладно, — кивнул Брендон, — иди отдохни, потом продолжим.</p><p>Он попытался сосредоточиться. По радио негромко пела Белинда Карлайн. В голове у Брендона было мутно, как после похмелья, и ему хотелось кофе. Желательно с чем-нибудь сладким.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Висконсин, — голос ведущего был весел и бодр, — надеюсь, вы продуктивно провели эту ночь и готовы к новому дню и к новым вопросам. Итак, следующий вопрос связан с рекламой. Помните ли вы марку сигарет, в рекламе которой говорилось «вы можете вывезти сигареты из страны, но не можете вывезти страну из сигареты»?</p><p>Брендон проворно набрал слоган в гугле, и неожиданно быстро нашёл ответ. Он закусил губу — иногда вопросы могут быть с подвохом, иногда гугл не прав, но в любом случае — лучше дать хоть какой-нибудь ответ, чем не дать никакой.</p><p>— Патрик! — позвал он. — Отправь ответ: реклама сигарет «Салем».</p><p>— Сделано! — отозвался Стамп.</p><p>Последующие часы контеста давался нелегко, но то, что Тайлер и Джош внезапно подкрались к их команде, лишь подстёгивало Брендона. Он разбудил Райана, Пита и Спенсера, разрешив немного отдохнуть только Даллону и Саре, потому что они отвечали на вопросы всю ночь. Он приготовил всем кофе, нашёл у Даллона в заначке огромную пачку шоколадного печенья, и заставил всех позавтракать.</p><p>— Для хорошей работы мозга нужна глюкоза, — приговаривал он, поедая четвёртую печеньку, — поэтому заправляемся и вперёд!</p><p>Все, как всегда, заражались его энергией и бескрайним энтузиазмом, а узнав, что Twenty One Pilots наступает им на пятки — взбодрились вдвойне. Они даже проделали мощный ритуал — встав в круг и взявшись за руки, они проскандировали:</p><p>— Quack, quack, quack! Go ducks!</p><p>Брендон был в ударе и гонял всех, как вшивых по бане. Правильные ответы сыпались, как из рога изобилия, за некоторыми исключениями. Он сам не мог поверить, что они так хорошо идут. Настроение ему портило только то, что не смотря ни на что — ритуалы, постер с уткой, гугл и световую скорость работы его команды, — Twenty One Pilots всё также равномерно шли с ними ноздря в ноздрю.</p><p>— Я их недооценил, — признался Брендон, — откуда они так много знают? Я фигею.</p><p>— Может, они подкупили ведущего на радио? — предложил Патрик.</p><p>— Нееет, — Брендон покачал головой, — это исключено.</p><p>— Ставки растут, — заговорила Сара, — уже почти семьсот долларов!</p><p>— О, — обрадовался Пит, подмигнув Брендону, — тогда я куплю себе не только кеды.</p><p>Когда прозвучал вопрос по «Братьям Блюз» — первая песня, которую сыграла группа? — варианты ответа вдруг разделились, и неожиданно возникла ситуация, к которой никто не был готов.</p><p>— Я готов поклясться, что это Everybody needs somebody to love! — Брендон стучал кулаком в грудь.</p><p>— А по-моему, это была Minnie the Moocher, — спорил Даллон.</p><p>— «По-моему»? У тебя это где-то записано? — с вызовом спросил Брендон.</p><p>— Брендон, не заводись… — вмешался Райан.</p><p>— Я спокоен! — сердито изрёк он; его ноздри раздувались. — А ты что думаешь?</p><p>— Я думаю, что Даллон прав, — сдержанно ответил Райан. — Они пели Everybody needs somebody to love в самом конце, когда Джейк и Элвуд уже вышли на сцену, но пока их не было, чёрный старикан успел спеть пару песен, и первая была…</p><p>— «Чёрный старикан»? Что это? Расизм? — поморщился Брендон. — А как же «ярлыки, которые мы не вешаем на людей, которых не знаем»?</p><p>— Какого хрена? — Райан начал злиться. — Я просто не запомнил, как его зовут! При чём тут расизм и прочее?</p><p>— А надо было запоминать, как его зовут! — вспылил Брендон.</p><p>— Послушайте… — попыталась утихомирить их Сара.</p><p>— Не лезь! — одновременно сказали Райан и Брендон, повернувшись к ней.</p><p>Сара закатила глаза и решила не ввязываться.</p><p>— Кто-нибудь гуглит эту чёртову песню? — Брендон отошёл от Райана и сел за ноутбук.</p><p>— Да! — отозвался Спенсер. — Но ничего не понятно.</p><p>— Время на исходе, — сказал Пит, — будем давать какой-нибудь ответ?</p><p>Все ждали решения Брендона. Он сидел за столом, запустив пальцы себе в волосы. Напряжение в комнате чувствовалось на физическом уровне.</p><p>— Everybody needs somebody to love, — твёрдо сказал Брендон, не глядя ни на кого.</p><p>Он услышал, как Даллон щёлкнул языком и потом прошёл к столу. Все молча ждали правильного ответа на радио. Краем глаза, Брендон увидел, как Райан встал около двери, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— «Братья Блюз» определённо один из самых успешных музыкальных фильмов восьмидесятых, — голос ведущего прервал заканчивающуюся мелодию, — и именно поэтому мы спросили вас — какая же была самая первая песня, которую они сыграли? И правильный ответ на этот вопрос — Minnie the Moocher…</p><p>— Чёрт! — Брендон стукнул ладонью по столу, потом вскочил и пнул кресло на котором сидел Патрик.</p><p>— Эй, — возмутился Стамп, — меня-то за что?</p><p>До сегодняшнего дня конфликты в команде, конечно же, случались, да и в этом году не на все вопросы они отвечали правильно, что естественно. Но никогда раньше не доходило до такого, чтобы Брендон открыто ругался с Райаном, или упрямился в отстаивании своего мнения — обычно всё проходило более мягко, решения принимались вместе и, если появлялась проблема, то она довольно быстро исчезала, потому что спорить было не о чем. Но то, что происходило сейчас — не лезло ни в какие ворота.</p><p>— Давай-ка прогуляемся, — как можно спокойней предложил Райан, потому что чувствовал, что нужно что-то сделать, иначе сейчас Брендон разругается со всеми, и тогда команда точно проиграет. Пусть лучше Брендон поругается только с ним.</p><p>— Нет, — упрямо заявил тот, — сейчас должны объявить промежуточные результаты, и я хочу их узнать.</p><p>— Пит напишет тебе результаты, — продолжал настаивать Райан, — Брендон…</p><p>— Прекрати разговаривать со мной, как с ребёнком! — не выдержал он. — Почему ты всё время общаешься со мной, как будто мне двенадцать лет? — он смотрел на Райана широко открытыми глазами и ждал ответа, но так как Райан промолчал, он продолжил. — Ах, ну да, я же до сих пор играю в игры, а ты у нас такой взрослый и рассудительный!</p><p>Никто в комнате не знал, куда деваться от этих разборок. Пит закрыл лицо рукой и наверное предпочёл бы здесь не присутствовать. Сара качала головой, Патрик пытался изображать бурную деятельность, прячась за ноутбуком. Только Даллон тонко улыбался, наблюдая за этой парочкой.</p><p>Райан продолжал молча смотреть на Брендона, но его глаза потемнели от гнева. Почему Брендон так себя ведёт? Его поведение сейчас приводило Райана в бешенство, потому что это было не то время, и не то место, чтобы выяснять отношения. А уж набрасываться на людей из-за собственной ошибки — это Райану не нравилось больше всего.</p><p>— Ну, ладно, — решил вслух Райан и взял свой телефон, — тогда я прогуляюсь.</p><p>— Правильно! Вали! — махнул на него рукой Брендон. — Что ещё ты можешь сделать!</p><p>Райну очень хотелось взять Брендона за шкирку и вытащить его из дома, но он предпочёл даже не оглядываться.</p><p>Когда за Райаном закрылась дверь, Брендон постоял ещё немного, но потом, выругался и пошёл за ним.</p><p>— Даллон, пожалуйста, — он натягивал на ходу кожаную куртку, но вдруг остановился и обратился ко всем уже более спокойно, — я сейчас вернусь, вы не могли бы пока ответить на вопросы, которые там будут? Пожалуйста?</p><p>Улыбка Даллона стала шире.</p><p>— Конечно, капитан, — он салютнул ему в ответ, — сделаем всё, что в наших силах.</p><p>— Спасибо! — крикнул Брендон уже у двери.</p><p>Когда он выбежал на улицу, то обнаружил, что Райан ушёл совсем недалеко. Брендон вдруг догадался, что Райан сделал это специально, чтобы заставить его выйти из дома.</p><p>— Ах ты жук, — проговорил себе под нос Брендон, — Росс! — он поднял руку. — Иди сюда!</p><p>Он неспешно зашагал ему навстречу, делая вид, что вышел по каким-то важным делам. Внезапно в кармане он нашёл пачку сигарет и решил прикурить. Он не делал этого очень давно и знал, что это разозлит Райана.</p><p>И оказался прав — Райан вдруг очутился прямо перед ним. Он зачарованно, словно в замедленной съёмке, наблюдал, как Брендон подносит спичку к сигарете, немного прикрывая её своими ладонями. Затянувшись, он откинул голову назад, убирая прядь со лба. Ветер перебирал его волосы, дым, как пелена, окутывали его и выглядел он просто великолепно. Всё, что делал Брендон, всегда было великолепно.</p><p>Получив эстетическое удовольствие, Райан пришёл в себя и вытащил дымящуюся сигарету из пухлых губ. Она немного прилипла к коже, которая ещё не зажила от удара Тайлера, и Брендон поспешил её успокоить, но закашлялся.</p><p>— А, чёрт, — выражение его глаз стало, как у побитого щенка.</p><p>— Это ещё что за дерьмо? — Райан бросил сигарету на асфальт и затушил. — Затянулся и хватит.</p><p>— Хорошо, папочка, — высоким голосом ответил ему Брендон, и вдруг решил сравнить свои кеды и кеды Райана.</p><p>Райан же наоборот смотрел на верхушки деревьев.</p><p>— Ну, — немногословно начал он, — что с тобой?</p><p>Брендон медлил и не знал, что сказать.</p><p>— То, как ты повёл себя там, — продолжил Райан, — было некрасиво.</p><p>— Я знаю, — кивнул Брендон, глядя под ноги.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, но всё равно продолжаешь так себя вести?</p><p>— Ааа, господи, — Брендон вдруг принялся нарезать круги вокруг Райана, — неужели ты не понимаешь, что я прекрасно осознаю, что погорячился, у меня просто сорвалось с языка всё то, что я сказал! Я был настолько уверен в своей правоте, на сто процентов, если не больше, что я не хотел никого слушать, а когда оказалось, что я ошибся, мне было сложно это признать! Я сам не понимаю, почему я так отреагировал…</p><p>— Ты не мог бы сбавить обороты, а то у меня сейчас голова закружится, — Райан поймал его за запястье, — а я не хотел называть чёрного старикана… чёрным стариканом.</p><p>— Это Кэб Кэллоуэй, — автоматически исправил его Брендон.</p><p>— Постараюсь запомнить…</p><p>Брендон тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Как они меня терпят? — спросил он тихо, кивнув в сторону дома Даллона. — Как <i>ты</i> меня терпишь?</p><p>Райан подошёл к нему ближе и переплёл свои пальцы с его.</p><p>— Как иначе? Посмотри на себя…</p><p>Брендон в непонимании уставился на Райана.</p><p>— Ты красивый, — я сейчас не мог оторвать от тебя глаз, когда ты закуривал эту несчастную сигарету, — Райан говорил полушёпотом, не глядя на него. — Ты умный, ты знаешь миллиард всяких фактов, о которых некоторые люди даже не догадываются…</p><p>— Прекрати, — также тихо сказал Брендон.</p><p>— Я давно знаю тебя и знаю, что ты хороший человек, друг и…</p><p>— Поцелуй его, Росс! — вдруг услышали они голос Даллона.</p><p>Они повернулись и увидели, что Даллон, Пит, Патрик и Спенсер, наполовину вылезли из окон и с открытыми ртами наблюдали за ними, словно смотрели очередную серию очередного сериала.</p><p>— Хэй! — метнулся к ним Брендон. — Вы почему не отвечаете на вопросы?</p><p>— Тут гораздо интересней, — ответил Даллон, продолжая широко улыбаться.</p><p>— А ещё ты забрал мою куртку, — белизна зубов Пита ослепляла даже на небольшом расстоянии, — а мне важно следить за её судьбой.</p><p>— Мы сейчас вернёмся, — крикнул Райан.</p><p>— Ладно, — все нехотя скрылись из окон.</p><p>— Видишь? — Райан заглянул Брендону в глаза, — они тоже любят тебя, и ты им нужен, поэтому пошли, у нас много дел, — не дожидаясь ответа, он повернулся и направился обратно в дом.</p><p>— Тоже? — не понял Брендон, но Райан уже дошёл до двери.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Running Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зайдя в комнату, где команда провела последние сутки, Брендон извинился за своё поведение и пообещал впредь быть более сдержанным. Райан был прав — никто на него не сердился, и Брендон почувствовал, что его друзья снова готовы объединиться для победы.</p><p>Ошибка Брендона после вопроса по «Братьям Блюз» не особо изменила их положения на местах, но из-за того, что все потратили время на выяснение отношений, они пропустили пару вопросов. До конца контеста оставалось более двенадцати часов, и надо было собраться, потому что ещё одна оплошность — и велика вероятность, что Пилоты вырвутся вперёд.</p><p>Снова понеслись вопросы про фильмы, музыку, книги и рекламу. Затрещали клавиши и заработали мозги.</p><p>— Где происходит действие фильма «Робокоп»?</p><p>— Версия 1987 или 2014?</p><p>— 1987.</p><p>— Тогда Детройт.</p><p>— Пиит?</p><p>— Отправил!</p><p>— Название романа, действие которого происходит в городке Мейкомб?</p><p>— Росс, тебе нужно ответить на этот вопрос без гугла, — издевался над ним Брендон.</p><p>— Пошёл ты, — печатая запрос в поисковик, отвечал ему Райан, — это «Убить пересмешника».</p><p>— Отправил!</p><p>— Этот паренёк поёт о том, что сначала стоит на углу улицы, а потом на горе, — был следующий вопрос, — он встречается с девушкой, и они покупают «Форд». И теперь они могут прокатиться на подножке машины. Как называется эта песня?</p><p>— Настал твой час воспользоваться только своим огромным мозгом, — саркастировал Райан.</p><p>— Сейчас, сейчас, — Брендон заходил по комнате, кусая ноготь на большом пальце, — well, I’m standing on the corner, with a bucket in my hand, — начал напевать он, — I’m waitin’ for a woman, that ain’t got no man, — он щёлкал пальцами в такт, — там ещё было «be-bop-bee».</p><p>— Судя по первым строчкам, которые ты напел, — сказал Патрик, — это песня Хэнка Уильямса «My bucket’s got a hole in it».</p><p>— Да! Это она! — воскликнул Брендон. — Пит?</p><p>— Сделано!</p><p>Помимо стандартных вопросов, вопросов из буклета и музыкальных вопросов, также на контесте существовал «бегущий вопрос» и «слёт».</p><p>«Слёт» был похож на игру «в поисках сокровищ» и участникам трижды за весь контест нужно было приходить в определённые места в городке, поставить печать в буклет участника и получить подсказку, где искать следующее место. Чем больше собрано печатей — тем больше команда получает очков. Обычно этим занимался Кеннет.</p><p>«Бегущие вопросы» были более конкретны, и участникам предлагалось прийти в одно, определённое место в городе, чтобы, допустим, измерить высоту вывески в магазине. Обычно для этого требовалась не только рулетка, но и стремянка. «Бегущих вопросов» было два — один в субботу и один в воскресенье, строго с четырёх до пяти часов.</p><p>Субботний вопрос они благополучно пропустили, но так как Пилоты наступали команде на пятки, в воскресенье Брендон решил не отлынивать и получить побольше баллов.</p><p>Чтобы ответить на воскресный вопрос, нужно было пойти в парк Скульптуры Стивенс-Поинт, найти там композицию, которая называлась «Это для птиц», и сосчитать на ней количество скворечников.</p><p>— Я не пойду, — наотрез оказался Пит, — в прошлый раз я залезал на крышу, чтобы увидеть на ней криво-косо нарисованную кошку. Если это скворечники, значит, они точно на какой-нибудь высокой хреновине, — неожиданно разволновался Вентц, — пусть идёт Даллон, он выше всех!</p><p>— Справедливо, — заметил Брендон, — а кто пойдёт с ним?</p><p>Спенсер и Патрик подняли руки.</p><p>— Отлично, и Сара, — скомандовал Брендон.</p><p>— Я? — её голубые глаза стали в два раза больше.</p><p>— Ну, да, ты, — Брендон проигнорировал её удивление, — поторапливайтесь, времени не так много.</p><p>Брендон быстренько выпроводил всю компанию и захлопнув дверь, прислонился к ней спиной. Он снял очки и потёр глаза. Он чувствовал усталость и ему хотелось немного отдохнуть от людей, поэтому он даже порадовался, что была возможность отправить часть команды прогуляться. Им тоже пойдёт это на пользу — парк, свежий воздух, в конце-концов. Они не выходили из дома почти двое суток! Если не считать случая, когда они всей толпой наблюдали за ним и Райаном из открытых окон.</p><p>Кстати, о Райане. Открыв глаза, Брендон увидел его сидящим за ноутбуком, как всегда, что-то читающим. Он подошёл к нему и с удивлением обнаружил, что у Райана открыта страница с рецептом приготовления баба-гануш.</p><p>— Будешь специализироваться на восточной кухне? — Брендон сразу узнал блюдо по изображениям.</p><p>— Нет, — с улыбкой в голосе ответил Райан, — я до этого даже слово такого не слышал, и вот решил загуглить. Интересно.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, — Брендон мечтательно смотрел на губы Райана, и раздумывал не использовать ли появившийся перерыв с пользой.</p><p>Райан почувствовал его взгляд и повернулся.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего, — Брендон по-кошачьи потянулся, — продолжай.</p><p>Райан ухмыльнулся, делая вид, что не замечает намёки Брендона, и то, как он приглашающе на него смотрит.</p><p>— Я тут подумал, — начал Райан.</p><p>— Дааа? — протянул Брендон, глядя на него из-под опущенных ресниц.</p><p>— Может, приготовим что-нибудь? — неожиданно предложил Райан, и с удовольствием наблюдал, как улыбка медленно сползла с лица Брендона. — Народ придёт, обрадуется! Мы два дня нормально не ели.</p><p>— Оу, — Брендон изо всех сил старался не показать своего разочарования, — а что ты хочешь приготовить?</p><p>— Не знаю, надо посмотреть, что есть у Даллона на кухне, — Райан поднялся.</p><p>Брендон поплёлся за ним. Пит стоял около двери, явно на полпути на выход.</p><p>— Я покурить, — объяснил он.</p><p>— Ага, — отозвался Брендон, и мысль о том, чтобы поприставать к Райану, пока никого нет, вспыхнула с новой силой.</p><p>Райан открывал и закрывал шкафчики на кухне, когда Брендон подошёл к нему сзади вплотную и крепко обнял его за талию. Райан повернулся в его руках и, наклонив голову набок, посмотрел на Брендона, уже не в силах сдержать улыбки.</p><p>— У нас есть несколько минут, — замурлыкал Брендон, приближая своё лицо к лицу Райана, — и я бы хотел, — облизнулся он, но не закончил предложения, потому что сила притяжения сократила расстояние между их губами, и Брендон поцеловал Райана в ухмыляющийся рот.</p><p>— О, чёрт, — на выдохе произнёс Райан, когда почувствовал ладонь Брендона на своём затылке, а его влажный язык у себя на шее — нет…</p><p>— Что значит «нет»? — Брендон поднял голову и заглянул Райану в глаза. — Ты не смеешь сказать «нет» своему капитану.</p><p>— О, давай поиграем в ролевые игры в другой раз, — предложил ему Райан, — сейчас у нас совсем нет времени…</p><p>— Один поцелуй, — Брендон поднял указательный палец, — один, Росс. На это всегда есть время.</p><p>Он не стал дожидаться ответа Райана и снова поцеловал его в раскрытые влажные губы, и Брендон знал, что этот поцелуй пьянит Райана точно также, как и его. Их языки обволакивали друг друга, и Райан чувствовал припухлость на нижней губе Брендона, которая образовалась после удара, и старался быть как можно нежнее. Он сделал шаг назад и позволил Брендону прижать себя к стене, и их поцелуй становился всё более и более страстным, что Райан уже начинал забываться.</p><p>— Не перестаю удивляться силе вашей крепкой дружбы, — услышали они.</p><p>Это был Пит — прислонившись к дверям, он жевал жевачку и, не стесняясь, разглядывал их.</p><p>Брендон выпрямился и, в попытке принять самую непринуждённую позу, опёрся рукой об стол.</p><p>— Ребята посчитали скворечники, — сообщил Пит, ухмыляясь, — шестьдесят два.</p><p>— Отлично, — Брендон вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, — ты отправил ответ?</p><p>— Ага, — Пит щёлкнул пузырём жевачки и, подмигнув, отправился к своему ноутбуку.</p><p>Брендон позволил себе расслабиться, и искоса посмотрел на Райана, который успел прийти в себя и изо всех сил пытался выглядеть сердитым, но у него это плохо получалось.</p><p>— Я никогда больше не буду тебя слушать, — прошипел он, нахмурив брови.</p><p>— Ну, я бы на твоём месте, не делал таких смелых заявлений, — весело ответил ему Брендон и, схватив ладонь Райана, быстро поцеловал его пальцы.</p><p>— Отвяжись! — Райан вырвал руку и направился к холодильнику. — Будешь помогать мне готовить.</p><p>— Конечно, буду, — добродушно отозвался Брендон, чувствуя себя очень довольным.</p><p>К тому моменту, когда Сара, Даллон, Патрик и Спенсер вернулись из парка, у них почти был готов ужин. Сделав ревизию на кухне, Райан и Брендон смогли приготовить рис с овощами и курицей и испечь яблочный пирог.</p><p>— Ничего себе! — воскликнул Даллон, увидев аппетитно дымящийся рис. — Да вы просто мастера на все руки.</p><p>— Это всё Райан, — сказал Брендон, разрезая пирог, — он не то, чтобы мастер, он профессионал!</p><p>Райан подозрительно сощурил на него глаза и, зардевшись румянцем, ничего не ответил.</p><p>Во время ужина они успевали отвечать на вопросы контеста. В восемь вечера подводился последний предварительный итог. Они были на финишной прямой.</p><p>Обновлённая страница сайта показывала, что Anatis набрали почти 7480 очков, в то время как Twenty One Pilots набрали 7176.</p><p>— В наше время, с гуглом, сложно сделать такой вопрос, чтобы не найти ответ в гугле, — сказал Спенсер, пожимая плечами, — ничего удивительного.</p><p>— Да, но разве легко найти ответ на какой-нибудь вопрос, со ссылкой на фотку из буклета? За три минуты? — с чувством рассуждал Брендон. — Это гораздо сложнее. Одним словом, я очень удивлён, что этот чурбан Тайлер оказался не таким уж чурбаном.</p><p>— А что там по деньгам? — обратился Пит к Саре. — Я всё ещё не теряю надежды купить себе пару обновок.</p><p>— Также, — откликнулась Сара, — почти семьсот долларов сейчас.</p><p>— Нас семеро, — загибал пальцы Пит, — то есть почти по сотке баксов, — он присвистнул, — нормально я так потом прогуляюсь по магазинам.</p><p>Через несколько часов всё закончилось. Из тридцати двух вопросов за последние четыре часа, они ответили на двадцать один, но на сколько вопросов ответили правильно Пилоты, они смогут узнать только утром, когда сообщат результаты.</p><p>— Вот и закончился сорок седьмой контест Trivia, — подвёл итог ведущий, — спасибо всем за участие и завтра утром мы сообщим результаты. Не забудьте настроиться на нашу волну ровно в девять утра!</p><p>Даллон выключил радио, но все продолжали сидеть на своих местах, вслушиваясь в тишину. Они настолько привыкли к суматохе за эти два дня, что просто сидеть, ничего не искать в гугле, не думать и не ожидать следующего вопроса, показалось роскошью.</p><p>Брендон был первым, кто нарушил её и тоже поблагодарил своих друзей за участие и помощь. Постепенно все начали расходиться, но Даллон разрешил Брендону и Райану остаться у него.</p><p>— Спасибо, Патрик, — прощаясь, Брендон обнимал каждого перед выходом и ещё раз благодарил, — завтра увидимся и будем праздновать.</p><p>— А ещё мы пойдём по магазинам, — глаза Пита сверкали от нетерпения, — пойдёшь со мной, Стамп?</p><p>— Где будем праздновать? — спросила Сара.</p><p>— Не знаю, завтра решим, — Брендон обнял её. — Спасибо.</p><p>Проводив всех, Даллон ушёл в свою комнату, предоставив Брендону и Райану диван в гостиной.</p><p>— Только я вас умоляю, — предосерёг Даллон, — не вздумайте тут, — он сделал неоднозначный жест рукой, — это новый диван, а я в соседней комнате. Если я услышу что-нибудь, то так и знайте — приду и присоединюсь.</p><p>— Вау, — поднял бровь Брендон, — не знаю, воспринимать ли это как угрозу.</p><p>Даллон закатил глаза и не стал отвечать.</p><p>На самом деле и Брендон, и Райан так устали, что точно не собирались заниматься тем, на что возможно рассчитывал Даллон, но Брендон не мог не поговорить с Райаном перед сном, после такого напряжённого дня.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе, — он прижался губами к мягкой щеке Райана, — за всё.</p><p>— И тебе, — комната была освещена маленькой лампочкой в углу, но глядя в глаза Брендона, Райан мог видеть своё крошечное отражение, — мы победим?</p><p>— Да, — убеждённо ответил Брендон, — я имею в виду, что мы будем впереди Пилотов, я в этом уверен.</p><p>Он безоговорочно верил в победу своей команды и даже не допускал мысли, что Тайлер и Джош смогут вырваться вперёд в последний момент — нет, такое просто невозможно.</p><p>— Ещё мы получим около ста долларов, — вспомнил Брендон, — и помимо празднования со всей командой, я хочу отпраздновать отдельно с тобой, — он взял Райана за руку, — пойдёшь со мной в какой-нибудь красивый ресторан? Может быть, там будет баба-гануш.</p><p>Райан улыбнулся.</p><p>— Даже если мы не выиграем, я всё равно пойду с тобой в ресторан.</p><p>Брендон молча разглядывал лицо Райана.</p><p>— Я тоже люблю тебя, Росс, — вдруг вырвалось у Брендона; от неожиданности этих слов, казалось, он сам опешил.</p><p>— Что? — моргнул Райан.</p><p>— Вчера вечером ты сказал, что любишь меня, — тон Брендона был слегка обвинительным.</p><p>— Я такого не говорил, — Райан приподнялся на локтях.</p><p>— Говорил, — упрямо заявил Брендон, — когда мы были на улице, и ты сказал, что «они <i>тоже</i> любят тебя» — конец цитаты.</p><p>Райан поджал губы.</p><p>— Ну, это нельзя считать открытым признанием, — он попытался защититься.</p><p>— То есть ты меня не любишь? — Брендон попытался сказать это шутливо, но его улыбка стала кривой, и глаза потухли, словно его ударили.</p><p>— Ты это сейчас серьёзно спрашиваешь? — Райан лёг обратно на подушку и вздохнул. — Иногда я не понимаю тебя, потому что ты знаешь столько всего, но не видишь того, что у тебя перед носом.</p><p>— Что это значит? — непонимающе спросил Брендон.</p><p>— Конечно, я люблю тебя, идиот! — сердито заговорил Райан. — Боже, ты правда думал, что я скажу что-нибудь другое?</p><p>— Ты любишь меня? — переспросил Брендон.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— А скажи это ещё раз?</p><p>— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Райан.</p><p>— И ещё раз? — Брендон развесилился.</p><p>— Отвали, — отмахнулся от него Росс.</p><p>— Райан любит меня! — заорал Брендон.</p><p>— Я в курсе! — ответил Даллон из соседней комнаты. — И если вы сейчас не заткнётесь, то я оболью вас водой и выгоню на улицу.</p><p>Брендон захохотал и, ещё раз поцеловав Райана в щёку, устроился поудобней рядом с ним. Он засыпал с улыбкой на губах, и с ощущением счастья внутри, и был уверен, что Райан сейчас чувствует то же самое.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Даллон тряс его за плечо, солнечный свет резал глаза. Он повернулся на другой бок и накрылся одеялом с головой.</p><p>— Брендон, проснись, мы выиграли…</p><p>Он откинул одеяло.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Мы выиграли.</p><p>— Ё, — он провёл ладонью по лицу, прогоняя сон, — Райан?</p><p>Он осмотрелся вокруг в поисках друга, который, как оказалось, стоял в дверях — явно давно проснувшийся, одетый и причёсанный.</p><p>— Мы выиграли! — радостно сообщил Брендон, как будто Райан об этом не знал.</p><p>— Да, — просто ответил Райан.</p><p>— Стоп, — вдруг вспомнил Брендон, — мы обогнали Пилотов, или мы… заняли первое место?</p><p>— Мы обогнали Пилотов, — ответил Даллон.</p><p>— Сколько у них очков?</p><p>— 8720.</p><p>— А у нас?</p><p>— 9500.</p><p>— Вау, — Брендон облизнул губы, — мы сделали это! Вау. Остальные знают?</p><p>— Конечно, — сказал Даллон, — уже спорят, где праздновать.</p><p>Брендон быстро оделся, и вместе с Райаном покинул дом Даллона, договорившись быть на связи. Был понедельник, и помимо того, что нужно было организовать празднование победы над Пилотами, им ещё предстояло поработать. Слава богу, подумал Брендон, что сегодня у него не было занятия с Тайлером и Джошем, правда, это не означало, что они не могут где-нибудь неожиданно появиться, как они обычно это делают.</p><p>Джош прислал ему сообщение, в котором поздравлял его с победой Anatis над Twenty One Pilots. Брендону оно показалось достаточно искренним, и он вспомнил, что у него с Райаном есть ещё одно незаконченное дело, которое касалось Тайлера. Втайне Брендон надеялся, как можно быстрее передать Джоша и Тайлера другому преподавателю, и навсегда забыть о них. Но во-первых, он обещал Райану помочь Джошу, а во-вторых, он был достаточно разумен, чтобы понимать, что он не может просто так взять и перерубить все связи с Пилотами. Нужно было довести начатое до конца и сделать всё возможное, чтобы всё закончилось, как можно лучше.</p><p>Правда, Брендон рассчитывал, что разберётся с этим чуть позже, чем в понедельник, когда вся его команда собиралась вновь.<br/>Он решил, что отпраздновать можно прямо у него дома и пригласил всех к себе.</p><p>Райану это не очень понравилось, потому что пришлось готовить шесть различных блюд и надувать сорок семь шариков.</p><p>— Ты бы ещё баннер заказал со словами «Quack, Quack, Go Ducks!»</p><p>— Отличная идея! — встрепенулся Брендон. — Кстати, чёрт, мы забыли твою утку у Даллона. Надо написать ему, чтобы захватил с собой.</p><p>По мере приближения вечера, команда понемногу подтягивалась на праздник. Пит помогал надувать шарики, Сара делала закуски, Даллон изображал из себя ди-джея и ставил различную музыку для создания настроения, Патрик вешал постер с уткой на стену. Атмосфера искрилась позитивом.</p><p>— Конфетти! — вдруг воскликнул Брендон. — У кого-нибудь есть конфетти?</p><p>— Зачем? — не понял Райан.</p><p>— С ними будет ещё веселей, — он достал из кармана пару долларов, — Спенсер, будь другом, сгоняй за конфетти.</p><p>Райан закатил глаза.</p><p>— Кстати, о деньгах, — Пит вразвалочку подошёл к Брендону, — когда нам отвалят нашу долю? Я уже присмотрел отличный шмот на одном сайте.</p><p>— Слушай, я спросил у Джоша, он сказал, что как только они снимут деньги со счёта, они сразу переведут деньги мне, ну, а я потом отдам вам.</p><p>— Супер, — Пит потёр руки, — отличная была игра, хочу сказать!</p><p>— Не то слово, — усмехнулся Брендон и по-дружески обнял Вентца за плечи.</p><p>Пили пиво, а Саре, как даме, наливали шампанское. Было очень шумно, громко играла музыка и все веселились, рассказывая различные истории о контесте и не только. Брендону постоянно звонили и поздравляли, как будто у него был день рождения, тогда как на самом деле, в этом-то году Anatis заняли на место ниже, чем в прошлом. И вот в очередной раз, взяв телефон, чтобы проверить уведомления, Брендон увидел сообщение от Джоша:</p><p>«Хотим к тебе зайти, если ты не против. Скажи адрес?»</p><p>— Сейчас? — спросил Брендон у телефона, но пока ничего не ответил Джошу, а подошёл к Райану и, взяв его за запястье, увёл на кухню. — Мы сейчас, — улыбнулся Брендон остальным.</p><p>Никто даже не обратил на них внимания.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил Райан.</p><p>Брендон показал ему сообщение Джоша.</p><p>— Чёрт, — Райан закусил губу.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что ему отвечать…</p><p>— Пусть приходят, — вдруг решительно сказал Райан, — я думаю, они мирно настроены.</p><p>— Ладно, — согласился Брендон и быстро набрал ответ.</p><p>— Надо предупредить народ, — предложил Райан.</p><p>Под лозунгом «нам сейчас принесут наши деньги» Брендон сообщил о том, что скоро должны придти ещё два человека.</p><p>— Стой, один из них не тот ли, который ударил тебя на параде? — сообразил Даллон.</p><p>Брендон замялся и переглянулся с Райаном.</p><p>— Да, — наконец кивнул он, — но я надеюсь, что в этот раз обойдётся без кровопролития.</p><p>Прошёл час, но ни Джош, ни Тайлер так и не появились. Брендон немного нервничал, но решил, что никто и ничто не сможет испортить ему праздник. Он поднял бутылку с пивом:</p><p>— Друзья! У меня есть пара слов, — начал было он, но в этот момент раздался звонок в дверь, — как всегда, если я хочу сделать что-нибудь важное, появляются эти двое, — добродушно проворчал он.</p><p>Джош и Тайлер выглядели крайне смущёнными, но даже несмотря на смущение, Брендон заметил, ястребиный блеск в глазах Тайлера, что одно неверное слово — и наброситься на него. Но Брендон постарался оставаться спокойным и не подавать виду.</p><p>— Джош, Тайлер, — представил Брендон, — а это Райан, Сара, Спенсер, Даллон, Кеннет, Пит и Патрик.</p><p>— Вся команда Anatis, как я понимаю? — спросил Джош.</p><p>— Ага, — первым проявил себя Пит и протянул руку.</p><p>— Я принёс ваш выигрыш, — вспомнил Джош, достав кошелёк.</p><p>— О, сразу наличкой, — обрадовался Пит, — отличные новости.</p><p>Но кроме Пита, никто не проявлял радостных эмоций, и позитивное настроение явно было нарушено возникшим напряжением. Даже музыка стала играть тише и воздушные шарики вдруг стали падать на пол. Внезапно народ не знал, чем заняться и что сказать.</p><p>— Ну, — наконец вмешался Брендон, — мне с ребятками надо кое-что обсудить, а вы развлекайтесь! — он встал между Тайлером и Джошем и обнял их за плечи, — Райан, — Брендон кивнул головой в сторону кухни, подавая знак, чтобы тот следовал за ним.</p><p>— Если что — кричи, — подмигнул ему Даллон с улыбкой.</p><p>— Я думаю, что обойдётся, — ответил Брендон.</p><p>На кухне все четверо уселись за стол. Райан достал пиво из холодильника.</p><p>— Спасибо, что не выгнал, — это были первые слова Тайлера, с тех пор, как он пришёл, — и… извини, что я тебя тогда ударил.</p><p>Брендон удивлённо вскинул брови.</p><p>— Окей, — он открыл свою бутылку пива и сделал глоток, — а почему ты это сделал?</p><p>Теперь пришла очередь Райана удивляться: то, как спокойно и с каким достоинством Брендон задал этот вопрос, вдруг вызвало в Райане чувство гордости.</p><p>— Потому что, — Тайлер сложил руки на груди и сжался так, что казалось, что он уменьшился в размерах, — мне всегда казалось, что ты… что ты оказываешь Джошу слишком много внимания…</p><p>— Но это же не так…</p><p>— Я знаю, — быстро сказал Тайлер, — но согласись, что между нами никогда не было полного взаимопонимания, тогда как с Джошем ты явно нашёл общий язык.</p><p>— Я преподаватель, это моя работа находить с людьми общий язык, — в ответ сказал Брендон, — но да, ты прав, с тобой у нас дело не заладилось.</p><p>— И как <i>ты</i> думаешь, почему? — глаза Тайлера метнули молнию.</p><p>— Потому что… — начал Брендон, но поколебавшись несколько секунд, продолжил, — меня жутко раздражало, как ты воображал себе, что сможешь победить меня и мою команду на контесте. Ты провоцировал меня на конфликт и, получив нужную реакцию, довольный, удалялся. Я старался, я правда старался, найти к тебе подход, но ты закрывался и начинал задираться ещё больше, — на одном вдохе, казалось, произнёс Брендон.</p><p>Тайлер ещё плотнее прижал руки к груди и насупился.</p><p>— Я думаю, я надеюсь, — продолжил Брендон, — что в тебе есть и хорошие стороны, и если ты хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой продолжили общаться, то я бы хотел, чтобы ты поменял своё отношение ко мне, и к… окружающим, — снова выдохнул он, — тебе это будет очень сложно сделать?</p><p>Тайлер захлопал ресницами. У Райана невольно открылся рот от таких правильных постановок вопросов — он книжек что ли, каких начитался? Никогда до этого он не замечал подобной мудрости в рассуждениях Брендона.</p><p>Тайлер молчал. Потом прерывисто выдохнул.</p><p>— Ты не злишься на меня, что я тебе врезал? — наконец спросил он.</p><p>Брендон отрицательно качнул головой. В хмурых глазах Тайлера наконец мелькнула тень улыбки, — он протянул Брендону руку.</p><p>— Ура, — обрадовался Брендон, — я думал, этого никогда не произойдёт. А теперь пошли к остальным! Кстати, отличная идея со ставками, — похвалил он, — Пит, как ты заметил, особенно счастлив.</p><p>— А мы, — Тайлер застенчиво улыбнулся и посмотрел на Джоша, — договорились сыграть концерт в одном маленьком клубе.</p><p>— О, это же просто отлично! Мы обязательно придём, — он подтолкнул Тайлера локтём.</p><p>Тайлер сначала не знал, как реагировать, и на секунду Райану показалось, что он был готов сказать что-то резкое, но потом он опустил глаза и улыбнулся под напором искренней радости Брендона.</p><p>— Окей, — кивнул Тайлер.</p><p>— Всё, — Брендон поднялся и потянулся, — хочу кутить! Пошли!</p><p>И все четверо направились в гостиную к остальным. Веселье возобновилось — Брендон достал новый ящик пива, Даллон начал снимать всех через снэпчат, а Пит стал предлагать всем по очереди поменяться с ним какой-нибудь одеждой. Даже Саре досталось.</p><p>После пары тостов, когда атмосфера совсем разрядилась, Джош подошёл к Райну и, глотнув из своей бутылки, вдруг сказал:</p><p>— Чумовой мужик.</p><p>— Это ты про кого? — не понял Райан.</p><p>— Про Брендона, — поднял брови Джош. — Что он наговорил Тайлеру?</p><p>— Без понятия, — ухмыльнувшись, пожал плечами Райан. — А вы… — решил-таки спросить он, — ты… разобрался с Тайлером?</p><p>Джош опустил глаза.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул он, — мы решили попробовать…</p><p>Райан молча посмотрел на него, и улыбнувшись сказал:</p><p>— Это очень круто, молодец, — он хотел поддержать Джоша, — это правда, может быть очень интересным путешествием.</p><p>— Где-то я это уже слышал…</p><p>— Брендон вещал, — он указал бутылкой на объект их обсуждений.</p><p>— Как вы с ним уживаетесь вообще? — искренне заинтересовался Джош, — часто ссоритесь? Он мне кажется таким безумным, как ураган, а ты такой спокойный…</p><p>— Я думаю… просто у нас нет ничего такого, чтобы не могли обсудить, — ответил Райан, — я думаю, в этом весь секрет — в общении…</p><p>В этот момент Брендон подошёл к ним и схватив Джоша за руки потащил его в самый центр комнаты:</p><p>— Тайлер рассказал мне, что ты умеешь делать кувырок назад, — он откинул прядь волос со лба, — мы просто обязаны это сделать одновременно…</p><p>Празднование удалось на славу. Все наелись, натанцевались и умудрились сыграть в маленькое подобие контеста, в котором команда Брендона, конечно же победила. Пит заказал себе новые кеды, Брендон постоянно улыбался и посылал Райану томные взгляды, которые он пытался игнорировать, но в итоге всё равно сдавался и улыбался Брендону в ответ. Кеннет снова исчез в самый разгар веселья, Патрик объедался фруктовым салатом, а Тайлер и Джош пригласили всех на свой концерт в маленьком клубе. Брендон в свою очередь предложил им участвовать в следующем контесте вместе. Пилоты не смогли сказать «нет».</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>По ссылке можно убедиться, что все факты упомянутые в фике - правда + список упомянутой музыки + прочие ссылки, откуда я черпала информацию:<br/>https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/18yE1G42KvdH_cWWBr_eVc9k0N-uMXn5UBovLi18QtSE/edit#slide=id.p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>